Memories of Another
by Adhar
Summary: Namine wasn't happy about removing someone's memories and replacing them with someone elses. Kaida is now stuck with Sora's memories, and now searching for her own and trying to refind herself
1. Awakening

**NOTE:** haven't yet played KH2, so there won't be any spoilers from KH2 in this chapter, but as time goes on there will be. Also, this is just after Sora gets his clothes changed, so no worlds following from that will be mentioned.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would i? Characters belong to their creators ect. I only own Kaida.

Awakening

She sighed, looking at the sleeping girl that was being held captive. She didn't want to do it, she had changed peoples memories… but erasing who a person is, or once was and replacing them with memories from someone else but altered slightly… it was wrong, and Naminé had refused to do it at first; but in the end she had no choice.

For death was the penalty.

Naminé bit her lip, sketching out the last of the girl's new memories. It had taken a long time to do, but finally she had accomplished her task. That didn't mean that she liked it though. She felt sorry for the girl, she was nothing more than an experiment; taken from her world and then torn apart only to be set out upon the world with false memories.

And the first thing she would be forced to do when she was realised; fight. If she was a failure, and if she could not call forth what was needed then she would lose her heart to those who have no hearts; the heartless.

It was sad really.

"Is she ready?" A voice asked, making the hairs on the back of Naminé's neck stand on end. She nodded, although she could not see his face, she knew he was smirking evilly. "Good, now revive her and take her to the training chamber." With that he disappeared.

Naminé got up and walked over to the egg shaped object that surrounds the girl. The young witch's eyes where filled with sadness as the egg began to collapse around her, leaving her on the floor; still unconscious. Naminé bends down and nudges the girl, who can be no older the sixteen, trying to awaken her. The girl stirs, and Naminé smiles.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asks the girl as she opens her eyes and looks up at the witch.

"Ugh…" The girl says shakily getting to her feet. "I think so…"

"Good. You've been asleep for some time." Naminé told her, holding the girl up straight.

"Asleep?" The girl blinked with a brilliant pair of green eyes, Naminé nodded, and helped the girl over to the chair that she had sat on for ages, working on the very girl whom she held. She sat down and closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths. "Why was I asleep?"

"Hush, that doesn't matter now. Just hold still while I heal you." The witch's hand's began to glow green and the girl felt her strength return to her. After Naminé was done, she watched the young girl as she drifted back to a peaceful sleep.

She had long, brown hair, but the tips where a fiery red. She wore a black corset and a short black skirt that flared out slightly at the sides in white, and a chain hung from each side on the skirt. She had lightly tanned skin, and on her arms she wore golden bands on her arms. As Naminé looked closer, she noticed that this girl… she was not human! Her ears where pointed at the ends, and as Naminé watched her breath in and out, she saw sharp, pointed fangs.

Naminé frowned again. Perhaps it was best to let her rest a little until her battle.

The battle that might be her last.

----

"Wake up girl!" A cold voice echoed in her ears, she opened her eyes to find herself on the floor, feet before her face. She looked up to see a man in a black cloak looking down upon her, his face covered in shadow. The girl scrambled to her feet. "What's your name girl?" He demanded.

"Kaida." She answered, staring the hooded figure with a little fear in her eyes, but trying her best not to show it. "Who are _you_?" Kaida demanded. The man chuckled.

"You will find out, in time."

"Fine." Kaida snapped, her eyes flaring angrily. "Where are Donald and Goofy?"

The man laughed loudly, it was an evil laugh and Kaida knew it. She couldn't understand what was so funny. Kaida stepped back, away from the man, who she thought was insane.

"You can see Donald and Goofy, if," He said. "You survive." Without another word, he disappeared.

"Hey! Wait! What do you mean?" Kaida shouted to the empty room, but no one heard her. Suddenly, a shadow appeared on the floor, and began to take a solid shape before the confused girl. Kaida gasped. "Heartless!" The heartless sensed her straight away, and started looming towards her.

"Like hell are you going to take MY heart!" Kaida yelled, flinging out her hand and with a flash, the keyblade appeared in her hand. Without hesitation, she flung into action; destroying any and all the heartless that dared to come near her.

Meanwhile, the cloaked man and Naminé watch Kaida as she fights off the heartless. They watch her carefully. It was just like he planned, the girl moved and used the keyblade just like Sora did. Not only that, but she does not remember what she used to be.

He'll always remember how she struggled against him; she almost killed him. Had he not had to improvise he would have failed. However, it was one less world to worry about and little Kaida didn't even know that her family, along with the rest if her world had died in vain trying to save her.

They where very stubborn creatures, and that was their downfall.

And now the very last of their race had forgotten everything about them and believed that she was from a world called Destiny Island and a _human_. He almost laughed. He wondered how long it would take her to find her 'friends'. What he would make sure of was that he would get what he wanted; and this girl was the key to it all.

Down in the training hall, Kaida struggled for her life against the heartless, the only problem was, that they just kept on coming.

_Where are all of them coming from!_ Kaida thought furiously as she swung the keyblade as hard as she could at another heartless.

"ACK!" She yelped, as a heartless attacked her from behind, causing her to fall over hitting the floor harshly. She jumped to her feet as fast as she could, ready to attack but the heartless began to disappear.

Behind Kaida, the cloaked man materialised from thin air. It was time.

He brought his weapon up, ready to swing it at the unsuspecting girl. If she could remember who she was she would be powerful enough to stop him but as a 'human'…

WHAM!

…She was weak.

Kaida fell to the floor; once again unconscious. The only thing Naminé could do was watch while Kaida's frail body was carried out.

And hope.

----

"Hey are you ok?" Came a distant voice. Something was nudging Kaida's side. "Hello? Hello? Wake up!"

Kaida's eyes crept open, and found herself face to face with a boy with stunning crystal blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. A huge smile creeping onto his face, his eyes glittering happily in the sun. She sat up, looking at the boy. He had to be no older than herself.

"Hey, are you ok?" The boy asked, his voice was cheerful; full of hope. Kaida nodded. "What's your name?"

"Kaida." She answered. "And you are?"

"Sora." The boy replied, holding out his hand to offer to help her up which she took. "This your world?"

Kaida looked around, she was standing on a scorched floor, the building around her in ruin; but it was obvious that at one time is place was grand and peaceful.

Now it was in ruins.

Shattered glass littered the floor, and stone poles where broken and torn. Dust and blood was everywhere. There where no bodies, no life.

There had been a battle, and it had destroyed them all.

"No," She whispered, looking up at the clear blue sky. "I do not come from this world." Sora nodded.

"Sora! You woken her up yet?" Called a large dog running up to the two of the followed by a rather angry looking duck. Kaida gasped as she saw them.

"Donald? Goofy?"


	2. Split the Keyblade

_Previously…_

_"Sora! You woken her up yet?" Called a large dog running up to the two of the followed by a rather angry looking duck. Kaida gasped as she saw them._

_"Donald? Goofy?"_

Split the Keyblade

The two new figures stared at the girl, confused. How did she know their names?

"What are you doing here?" Kaida asked, staring at them in disbelief. The ground shook slightly.

"'Don't mean to sound rude but just who the heck are you!" Squawked Donald his feathers seemed to ruffle slightly, Kaida gasped.

"What do you mean? It's me, Kaida!" Kaida replied, looking at the duck in confusion. "You can't have forgotten me! You're looking for the king with me!"

Gasps.

"What?" Yelped Sora in dismay.

"Look Kaida, I think you've got yourself confused. We've never even seen you before!" Donald told the girl, it was now Kaida's turn to gasp.

"No! I'm the keyblade master! That's why you've been travelling around with me!" Sora shook his head.

"You are seriously wrong there Kaida; I'm the keyblade master!" And with that, he held out his hand and with a flash the keyblade appeared in his hands. Kaida's eyes widened in shock.

"No, that's not possible…" She didn't hesitate, she also held out her hand and the keyblade disappeared from Sora's hand and reappeared within Kaida's grasp.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, staring down at his keyblade. "How did you do that?"

With a flash of light the keyblade disappeared, the two keyblade masters looked at each other. Both asking each other in silence where the keyblade had just disappeared to.

In a flash of brilliant white light, the keyblade floated between the two. Sora and Kaida looked from it to each other in awe, both their eyes held confusion.

"Keyblade!" The two said at the exact same time. The keyblade vibrated harshly as it floated there, almost as though it was having a hard time deciding whom it's true master was. There was another flash of white light and the keyblade split into two and at the same time, two keyblades appeared in Sora and Kaida's hands.

Sora's keyblade looked just as it normally did, but the blade itself was pure white. Kaida's blade however, was as black as the night's sky. Each of them examined their keyblades, except for the colour; a symbol was carved onto the blade just near the handle. The Roman numeral symbol for 1 'I', Sora's was in black and Kaida's in white.

"Woh!" Sora gasped, holding up his keyblade in amazement. Kaida said nothing, she just looked down at her keyblade; frowning. Why had the keyblade done that? What did that symbol mean? Other questions flooded through her head, but the one that had been repeatedly coming back was; just who _really_ was this boy Sora?

"What just happened?" Kaida asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Hyuck, I think it just spit in two!" Goofy replied obviously. Kaida smiled, Goofy may not be the most intelligent creature in the world, but he was a true friend. Kaida looked up to see Sora also smiling at his friend.

"Ok, this is great and all, but now I wanna know who you really are." Kaida shoot at Sora, who simply smiled. "Where do you come from exactly and how are you able to get the keyblade?"

"I've already told you, my name is Sora." He answered, blinking at the girl as the keyblade disappeared. "I got the keyblade when I was attacked by the heartless almost two years ago now."

_Same as me._ Kaida thought to herself.

"So where do you come from?" Kaida asked quietly, her keyblade also disappearing into thin air.

"Destiny Islands." Answered Sora. Kaida just stared at the blue-eyed boy in disbelief; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt like her world was falling away.

"Get out of it." Kaida said in disbelief. "You're lying! There's just no way! You're lying, you can't be from Destiny Islands!"

"How am I lying? I'm telling the truth!" Sora yelled, his cheeks turning red slightly in well-placed anger.

"No! I'm from Destiny Islands!" Kaida yelled back. "I fought my way through the heartless to find Riku and Kairi! I've been travelling for almost two years travelling with these two!" She pointed to Donald and Goofy, her cheeks beginning to glow red and her temper rising. They shook their heads at Kaida.

"No, that's what we did with Sora." Donald answered her, causing Kaida's temper to rise even more and the ground began to shake again.

"No!" Kaida yelled, tears beginning to form in her inky green orbs for eyes. She grabbed Sora's black jacket and shook him hard. "You're lying! I remember everything; I remember fighting Riku! I remember turning into a heartless!"

"Kaida, that… that happened to me." Sora said looking down at the weeping girl, his jacket becoming wet with tears. Kaida pushed away from him, glaring at him.

"It couldn't have! I remember, wait… how did I get here?" Kaida asked, suddenly realising that she wasn't in that room that she was in before. She pulled away from him, wiping her eyes dry.

"Huh?" Sora asked, frowning slightly. How did this girl's emotions change so rapidly? "What do you mean?"

"I was fighting heartless before I came here. I don't remember ever being brought here though…" Kaida replied, clicking her tongue as she remembered. "I remember waking up feeling really weak, and then being healed by a girl."

"A girl?"

"Naminé." Kaida whispered, almost going into a daze; but then she pulled away from it. "Wait, Naminé? She never even told me her name… but I know it, I'm sure of it."

"Did you say Naminé?" Came a voice, then a little cricket jumped down from Sora's shoulder and landed on the floor.

"Jiminy!" Kaida said smiling. The cricket did not reply, but pulled out a small journal and peered into it, flicking through the pages until he reached a page with only two words on it.

Thank Naminé.

Kaida blinked at the page, reading it over and over again. Finally she looked up at the boys; who where all looking at her, waiting for the girl to say something that could explain it.

"Wait, you've met her?" Kaida asked them, Sora shook his head.

"No, we just woke up and that was all that was in the diary." Sora said as Jiminy closed the book.

"I think we need to speak to Naminé." Kaida said. "She may able to tell us what's going on," She turned to Donald and Goofy and continued. "We may be able to find the king on the way too!"

Donald and Goofy looked to Sora for his decision, Kaida frowned; she missed them doing that to her. It was so strange that they didn't seem to know her; but instead this boy who seemed to have the same memories.

But who's memories where real? Kaida's, or the three boys who stood before her.

"I think we should try and find Naminé." Sora said, looking into Kaida's green orbs for eyes. It could be so easy to get lost in them, he thought as Kaida nodded in agreement.

"But how?" Kaida asked. "We can't use gummy ships any more, and we're stuck on this world with no way off it."

"Hyuck! The pathways 'ave reopened again so we can travel around!" Goofy said grinning his goofy grin. Suddenly there was a crash as more rubble began to collapse around them, the floor shaking harshly beneath them like an earthquake.

"It doesn't look like we have much time!" Kaida shouted over the continuing rumble, which was getting louder and louder with every second that passed. "Come on! Lead to way!" She yelled at Sora. Without another word, the four ran for their lives and the building around them collapsed into a debris of rubble.

----

"So where can I crash for a bit?" Kaida asked as they took off, leaning on Sora's chair, staring out into space; watching the beautiful stars as they shot passed them.

"Here," Sora said, getting up and looking at the girl who wore a tired look. "I'll show you.

Kaida followed the boy, watching his movements. It almost felt like she was looking in a mirror. They seemed so similar. Kaida scoffed to herself; well they did have the same memories; didn't they?

When they finally reached the end of a corridor, they stopped in front of a door with a key carved onto the door. Kaida stared at in amazement; it was beautifully crafted to look just like the keyblade; almost like it was made of wood.

"Is this… your room?" Kaida asked as the door slid open automatically.

"Yeah." Sora said as they entered the room. It was bare, with only a single bed within it. Kaida would have guessed it had never been slept in, had what Sora said next changed that. "I've only slept in it once, as we only got this ship a little while ago." He smiled. "I would have given you a different room, but there aren't any spare. Sorry." He apologised unnecessarily. "Anyway, have a good sleep!"

So he left her to her own dreams… or nightmares.

----

"Hey." Came a soft voice, Kaida opened her eyes to find herself facing a girl around her own age sitting own watching her with a small smile. Kaida knew her, or recognised her. She still wore that creamy white dress as before. Kaida blinked at the girl, remembering their first meeting; if you want to call it that. However, Kaida felt like she had known her before that, but she knew she had not met her before.

"Naminé." Kaida said simply, and then looked around seeing that she was in a white walled room that was covered in drawings, some looked like they where quickly done but others had a certain depth to them; an emotion. "Where am I?"

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry." Naminé said in a serious yet sad voice, flicking her almost white hair over her shoulder, avoiding the question she was asked. "I didn't have any choice, we would have both died if I didn't."

"What are you talking about?" Kaida demanded; her temper rising as she slammed her fist down on the table, which she sat next to.

"You will remember, I made sure of that. It's still there, just hidden." Naminé said without flinching to the angry teens outburst. "Just remember that, please don't hate me for it."

"Huh?"

----

"Kaida! No!" Yelled a man as his daughter struggled against a man whom was cloaked in black, his face covered. He got up and began to chase after her as their world collapsed around them.

"_Put me down you bastard!" The girl screamed, her fists slamming against her captors arms. He winced slightly as the force came constantly crashing down. She was unusually strong. _

"_Stop struggling girl or I'll have him killed!" The figure demanded, however the girl was too frantic to pay attention as red tears poured down her cheeks. "Foolish girl! Kill him!" At this exact moment the words sank in, and all Kaida could do was a watch as the Nobodies began to attack the man all at once. He struggled, but it in the end, he wasn't strong enough._

"_Kaida… don't let them destroy you!" His last words were as he disappeared into nothingness as though he had never existed._

"_No! Daddy!" Kaida screamed, her eyes now blood red. She felt something change within her. Her body went suddenly from ice hot to what felt like a volcano erupting inside her. _

_The last thing she saw was flames._

----

"Daddy!" Kaida yelled, sitting up suddenly. Her eyes opened to what used to be Sora's room. Kaida screamed as she looked around; everything was burnt to the ground. Ash floated in the air, and Kaida began to cough as it entered her lungs. The door suddenly slid open and there was a gasp. Sora stood there looking into the remains of his room.

"Kaida! What happened?" Sora asked, rushing over to Kaida; helping her up.

"That's what I would like to know." Kaida coughed involuntarily as they made there way across the burnt room.

"Gawsh! What happened?" Goofy asked as the two came into the control room covered in ash and soot.

"No idea. Donald, can you scan the ship to see if there's any other life forms on board?" Sora asked, helping Kaida into his seat. Donald rushed over to a control panel and began to press buttons. Suddenly a blue light came down and scanned each in turn. First it scanned Donald, and then a female electronic voice said:

"_Duck, Donald. Magician; from Disney Castle._"

Then Goofy.

"_Dog, Goofy. Knight; from Disney Castle._"

Then Sora.

"_Human, Sora. Keyblade master; from Destiny Islands._"

Then the light flashed over Kaida, however the computer took longer to process the data than the others.

"_Unknown, Kaida. Keyblade master; from Dragane of Des._"

The three stared from the computer to Kaida; who seemed to be only half conscious, her eyes half closed as she swayed gently from side to side.

"Computer, what do you mean by 'Unknown'?" Sora asked.

"Data unprocessed. Data unknown." The computer replied unhelpfully.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked softly to no one in particular.

"_Nobody, Axel. Organisation number eight; from Unknown._" The computer said. Then there was a new voice.

"It means, that she isn't _human_."

----

A/N- Well theres chapter 2 Now, you've taken all this time to read, whats a few seconds more to leave a review? Com'on, you know you want to :D


	3. Charmed to meet you

Previously… 

"_Data unprocessed. Data unknown." The computer replied unhelpfully._

"_What does that mean?" Sora asked softly to no one in particular. _

"_Nobody, Axel. Organisation number eight; from Unknown." The computer said. Then there was a new voice._

"_It means, that she isn't human."_

Charmed to Meet You

Sora whorled around to face a man in a jet black cloak, his hair a stunning fiery red that looked naturally pointy. He had a handsome face, which had a smirk planted upon it. Sora stared at the man, trying to make heads or tails of him; not sure whether he was friend or foe.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, his voice had a twinge of demand in it.

"Name's Axel." Axel told them, his arms crossed; though he looked amazingly relaxed. "Got it memorised?"

"Huh?" Goofy said, utterly confused. Axel ignored him; feeling that he wasn't worth his time or effort.

"What do you mean '_she isn't human_'?" Sora asked, his blue orbs for eyes flickering over to the now sleeping Kaida, though he could tell that her dreams where not so peaceful.

"It's exactly what it says on the label," Axel said, looking at him as though he had said the utmost stupidest thing. He began to walk closer to the sleeping Kaida; but Sora jumped in front of him and with a flash his new keyblade was shining in his hand. Axel examined it, then smirked again.

"Well, what do we have here? A split Keyblade? Interesting…" He said as Sora pointed his blade towards the intruder. "She has out-done herself this time, that's for sure."

"Don't come any closer." Sora threatened, clutching his keyblade if possible, tighter. Axel just chuckled, unconcerned and unthreatened by the young keyblade master's seemingly harsh words.

"I'm not here to fight." Axel replied, looking over to Kaida; a frown creaking onto his perfect features. "But I will defend myself if need be."

"_No…_" Came a light moan form Kaida; sweat was pouring down her face, her eyes screwed up in pain, her fists clenched tightly.

"Kaida!" Sora yelped, running over to her. "Kaida! Don't worry! It's ok! You're just dreaming!"

"Funny." Axel said, watching Sora as worry began to overcome the boy. "You have known her for such a short time, known nothing about her but already I can tell you are truly worried about her."

Sora ignored him, but only because then Kaida let out a shout in pain and then Axel's sleeve suddenly caught alight. It wasn't a huge flame, but it still took Axel by surprise.

"Shit!" He yelped, and quickly hit the flames trying to put them out before it could do any damage to his body. They went out, but then there was another yelp, though more of a squawk from Donald and he jumped up and down frantically as his tail was burning.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Yelped Donald as he ran around like a headless chicken. Axel would had laughed had he not had noticed as certain young girl's tears that where flowing down her face; Axel was certain that it was blood. There was a sudden hiss as Sora cast a spell so that the flame was extinguished and a small steam of smoke radiated off Donald's tail.

"Thanks Sora."

"If I had a heart, I would be scared for Kaida right now." Axel said abruptly pointing at the crying girl, but there was no sobs; just tears. Suddenly Axel felt a rush of wonder; what was she dreaming to make her cry blood?

The trio attention turned to Kaida, all of them wore looks of worry; but Sora's worry seemed to radiate off him like waves of light from the sun. Axel grinned; this was a perfect moment to do what he came here to do. He crept up behind Donald and Goofy, who where standing a little farther back; watching as Sora begging a dreaming Kaida to wake up or tell him what was wrong. It was useless though; Kaida was in a too deep sleep and could only be awoken in her own time.

The cloaked man held out his hand and a portal of darkness crept from what seemed like nothing. It increased in size fast however, and soon enough it was taller than Axel. His eyes where set on the duck and the dog, realising he had to work quickly because he only had one shot at this. It felt cowardly to catch people unawares and throw them into a place that they knew nothing of; but what did he care? He had no heart.

Quickly, he grabbed the back of Donald and Goofy's shirts and threw them into the portal to darkness and quickly closed it. Axel almost laughed; the two idiots didn't even make a sound! Now they where falling to god knows where and what was better was that Sora hadn't even noticed!

"It's no use, she's not waking up." Sora groaned, presumably to the nonexistent Donald and Goofy who where probably half way through falling through the darkness right about now.

"Well you might just have to wait then won't you?" Axel replied, almost laughing. Sora turned around to face Axel, his eyes held slight traces of anger, then they overflowed with confusion.

"Where did Donald and Goofy go?" He demanded to the older man; Axel grinned.

"Don't worry, they're safe." Sora glared at him. "Knowing you, you'll find them again." Then he opened another portal to God-knows-where and sent Sora a single smirk and said; "See you around; take care of her." Then he was gone, leaving a dumbstruck Sora and a stirring Kaida; Sora instantly noticed the girl's faint movement.

"Kaida, wake up." Sora said gently for the millionth time. Kaida's eyes opened slowly, allowing emerald green to shine out. There was instant panic surrounding the air around her, and Kaida scrambled away from the boy as fast as her feet could carry her. Terror was plastered to her face as she backed against a wall as far away from Sora as possible.

"Kaida-" Sora started in an attempt to calm the terror stricken girl.

"Stay away!" She yelped, the blood on her cheeks drying.

"Kaida, it's me; Sora." He told her smoothly, trying to rid his voice of his own panic and confusion. "It's ok." It was a little while before Kaida said anything, but Sora could see the terror draining away from her as she glazed into his sky blue eyes.

"Sora?" Kaida replied nervously, her movements were shaky. "What happened?" Her eyes swept the room. "Where are Donald and Goofy?"

"Gone Axel took them somewhere when I wasn't looking." He explained sadly.

"Axel?" Kaida asked, and then clicked her tongue. "Red hair? Cocky attitude?" Sora stared at her and nodded. "I have no idea how I knew that, it's almost like… I know him." She shook her head. "Back to Donald and Goofy…" She smiled, but not in happiness; with pity maybe. Something Sora couldn't work out because she claimed to have been friends with them. Was she lying to him? No, the confusion had been real, Sora knew that. However, he could not shake the odd feeling from her; it was like she almost wasn't that worried by it. Perhaps she was covering it up, like Sora was.

"We'll find them again." She said, once again making Sora wonder how her emotions could change so rapidly.

God, why did everything have to be so damn confusing?

"Well, we might as well make a start!" Sora replied cheerfully, clicking his tongue in thought. "Computer, how long until the next world?"

"_Approximately five minutes._" The computer replied in its annoying computerised voice that lacked emotion.

"Look's like we can start straight away."

* * *

Piper sat down; exhausted. Blowing up those strange little black creatures over and over again had begun to tire her. The witch still wasn't sure what they were; even the Book of Shadow's didn't have any answers for a change, but Piper was sure that these things weren't demons. They just kept coming, and so many had been attacked and strangely disappearing afterwards after a pinkish red object had escaped the victim's body. Piper needed a plan because blowing these things up was doing no good.

She decided to think on it later, and turned on the T.V, unfortunately she wasn't surprised to see those creatures on T.V. However, she was surprised to see two teens caught on camera swinging two almost identical large key shaped objects at the monsters and destroying them with what looked to be simple ease. Piper couldn't believe it! The witch peered closer and noticed how they seemed to move in unison, were they twins or something? No, they looked nothing alike.

"Here we have live footage of two teens fighting-" The news reporter started, but we interrupted by the girl with deep brown hair, which was tipped with a fiery red.

"Sora! Behind you!" She yelled, swinging her blade into the stomach of another black creature gracefully. 

"_Thanks Kaida!"_ Gasped the boy with spiky light brown hair whom was obviously called Sora.

Piper grabbed her mobile and punched in the number to Paige's mobile as fast as she could while she was still watching the T.V.

"_Hello?_" Came Paige's voice.

"Paige! You and Phoebe need to get home quick, I think I've found two people who can help us."

* * *

_Powers of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here._

* * *

"I didn't expect to get attacked by heartless the moment we touched down! Yelled Kaida as she slammed her jet-black keyblade into yet another heartless. Sora didn't get a chance to answer as he was once again attacked. 

"They just keep coming!" Sora replied finally. Now the two were back to back; surrounded. Sora and Kaida held their blades in front of them, preparing to attack.

"We attack on the count of three." Kaida said strongly.

"One."

"Two."

"Thr-"

* * *

"_Powers of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here"_

There was a flash of brilliant white light and suddenly two figures appeared within the center of the lit candles; facing back to back from each other looking extremely confused. Phoebe's eyes were wide as she saw them about to strike.

"-Ee…" Kaida started then stopped. "Wait, weren't we outside a moment ago?" She lowered her keyblade and glanced around, the teen jumped when she noticed three women staring at them. "Who are you?"

"This is Phoebe, Paige and I'm Piper." A woman with long brown hair and a motherly look on her face; much like Aerith did. "And you must be Kaida and Sora." The two stared at the woman is surprise.

"Okay… so how did we get here?" Sora asked as Kaida's hold on her weapon tightened and her guard rising.

"Erm," Piper said and flicked her wrist and both Sora and Kaida froze. She then turned to her two sisters. "Do we tell them we're witches?"

"Well, we'll need their trust; if we want them to help us." Phoebe put in with a slightly worried look on her face; her eyes on Kaida's strange pointed teeth.

"Yeah! And if they give us any trouble then we'll just cast a spell on 'em!" Paige said energetically, putting her hands on her hips.

"Spell?" Kaida's voice came. The sister's eyes flickered over to a frozen Sora to Kaida who, well, wasn't.

"Hey, how did you unfreeze?" Demanded Piper. Kaida turned around to see a frozen Sora; her eyes confused but were quickly replaced with anger. Thankfully for the witches it was not pure, uncontrollable rage otherwise they would have been in trouble; not that they knew it.

"What's happened to Sora?" Demanded Kaida instead of answering the oldest of the three's question. She waited for an answer, but just as Piper began to open her mouth a large amount of light appeared out of nowhere and there stood a man with short, messy hair with eyes filled with experience. "Holy-! Where did you just come from?"

"I see you've found them already." The man said to the three women.

"Excuse me? I'd like to know what's going on here! First we find ourselves here, then I find Sora _frozen_ and then some sparkly stuff appears and _you_ are here. An explanation would be nice!"

Suddenly there was a smell of burning and their eyes flashed over to the spot in front of Kaida where a small flame had appeared. All of their eyes were locked on the flame, but Kaida bent down and looked closer; she seemed enchanted by the flame and it looked like she was in a trance.

"_Why me? This isn't right… I don't want his memories…_" She murmured, her black in her eyes gone; only the emerald green remained. "_Please… they aren't mine to take and mine are not yours to cover up._" Then she fell backwards onto the dusty floor; the black in her eyes suddenly returning; the flame gone out.

The man walked over to the confused girl and bent down beside her; watching her carefully before he spoke. He chose his words carefully.

"Your memories, whose are they?" He asked quietly, Kaida's eyes turned to him; they were full of confusion and worry.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice small and almost child-like. He held out his hand to her, offering to help her up. She stared at it, and then looked to Sora.

"My name is Leo, don't worry; he will be unfrozen as soon as you stand up." Leo said, still offering his hand politely. This time, Kaida took it with a little uncertainty and stood up at see Sora still frozen. Leo nodded over to Piper who flicked her wrists and Sora unfroze.

"What happened? Why have you all changed positions?" Sora asked, his eyes then flicked to Leo and then they were locked on Kaida. Instantly he noticed, or sensed Kaida's confusion and fear like it was radiating off her like waves of heat from the sun. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure, maybe?" Kaida whispered, making no sense at all. Phoebe felt a great urge to comfort the young teen and gracefully walked over to her and placed her hand on Kaida's shoulder. Before she got a chance to say anything, Phoebe gasped and was thrown into a premonition.

----------

_A fourteen-year-old girl sat slumped against a wall alone in a brilliant pure white room. There were no objects in the room; just the girl. She looked tired, her eyes half open lazily and scratches covering her body. The girl looked like she'd just fought a battle. She breathed in heavily and looked up at the ceiling; her piercing green eyes suddenly alert and awake. The girl held her head, pushing her fingers gently through her red tipped hair as if she had a headache. "Where… am I?" The girl asked aloud. There was a ringing silence for a while and then suddenly a door seemed to appear from nowhere and a new figure stepped in the room. She walked towards the tired girl and sat down next to her. "Hi." The girl said calmly, but the other teen just stared at her. "I'm Naminé, what's your name?" _

_"…Kaida." The girl replied with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "What are you?" Blue met green and Naminé simply giggled causing Kaida to frown and wonder what was up with this strange girl._

_"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Naminé replied, this statement confused Kaida greatly._

_"If you wanted to know then maybe you should have asked instead of capturing me and destroying my world." Kaida replied coldly, her eyes narrowing to slits. Naminé's eyes were sad now; and held hints of helplessness inside their orbs of blue light._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't want that. I don't want to do what I have to do now." Kaida sighed and relaxed._

_"Me too, just what are you going to do to me?"_

_"I'm going to replace your memories with a boy called Sora's memories." Naminé said looking slightly uncomfortable. Kaida stared at the girl with wide eyes in disbelief._

_"Why me? This isn't right… I don't want his memories…" Kaida replied helplessly._

_"I know, it's wrong, but we'd both be dead if I didn't do it." Naminé said sadly, hating herself as she did so. "I'm not going to remove your memories, just suppress them."_

_"Please… they aren't mine to take and mine are not yours to cover up."_

_"I'm so sorry Kaida." Naminé said softly, trying to hold back her tears. "I wish there was something I could do to stop this; to help you..."_

_"It will be their undoing."_

-----------------

Phoebe stared at the sixteen year old teen that stood before her as she pulled her hand away. She had just seen the past, a younger Kaida; scared, tired and as confused as hell. Phoebe felt extremely sorry for the girl, and had a feeling that Kaida didn't remember that event, or any other event for that matter.

But the real question was that would it be best to tell Kaida?

"Phoebe? Are you alright?" Piper asked. "What did you see?"

Kaida was staring at Phoebe, her body told her that she was confused; but her eyes…

Well, they were like a roadblock, no emotion held within.

"Listen… You need our help, and we're happy to give it." Sora started, stepping forward to stand beside Kaida; and at that brief moment he noticed how much taller she was than him. "But… Have you seen a guy called Riku? Or King Mickey, Donald and Goofy?"

The four blinked at them.

"I'm sorry but we've never heard of them." Paige said, frowning slightly. Phoebe however was no paying attention to their words; her attention was solely on Kaida and her cold jade eyes.

"Not again!" Sora cried out in frustration, this would be the time where Goofy would re-assure him that everything will be okay and that they'll find them. However, this time there was nothing; only and icy glare passed between Phoebe and Kaida.

"Hey don't worry! You'll find them… whoever they are." Paige said with an optimistic smile playing on her red lips. Sora smiles at her; she was almost as good as Goofy. Almost.

"So! You can help us?" Piper said changing the subject.

"That is what you summoned us for yes?" Kaida put in, her glaze never moving. "So you want us to get rid of the heartless?"

"Yes, we can't seem to stop them."

"Who's the bad-guy?" Kaida asked, the charmed one's looked at each other for a moment and then began laughing.

"We fight so many demons that it's hard to keep track." Paige laughed.

"Maybe we should try scrying for them?" Piper said and Phoebe smiled instantly.

"What a good idea! How about you lot go downstairs and scry and Kaida and I will take a look through the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe said, clapping her hands together and shooing them all out of the room. Piper gave her younger sister an odd look but followed the rest downstairs.

After they were gone, Phoebe turned to the only person left in the room beside herself.

"You don't… remember anything do you?"

* * *

"It's still a little confusing to me." Sora said watching Piper as she swung the crystal around gently above the map. A short while ago they had explained what scrying was to Sora, now they were looking for a hit. 

Then suddenly the crystal fell, and the four looked down. It had landed on the Halliwell manor.

"The demon is… here." Leo said slowly.

"I'm surprised how long it has taken you to realise I was here." Came a sly voice from behind them. There stood an old looking man with an evil grin on his face and wore long black robes.

"Leo! Get Wyatt out of here!" Cried Piper, Leo looked at her hesitantly but then orbed out.

"Now… Lets get this started, shall we?" He said and several heartless appeared and instantly pounced on the three.

Piper began blowing up every heartless that came within an inch of her, however Paige was not doing so well; she was currently knocked out as a couple of heartless had surprised her.

Sora however, was doing what he did best and was crushing every heartless that came his way with amazing speed and skill. The heartless didn't stop though and hearts where continuously soaring through the air.

Soon enough, Piper was also down and Sora was left alone and the heartless stopped their onslaught. Sora lowered his keyblade and turned to the demon.

"Who are you?" He demanded, the demon grinned again

"I am the demon of fear…" He told Sora and held up his hand and glazed into his palm. "And you fear most of all… never seeing your friends again." He looked up at Sora and grinned. Sora blinked for a second and then the demon of fear was gone, and he was all-alone.

"Hey! Where did everyone go?" He asked.

"Stupid Sora." Came a new voice from behind him. Sora whorled around and saw Riku leaning calmly against the door frame; his silver hair falling slightly into his handsome face.

"R-Riku?" Sora spluttered.

"Who else?" Riku said cooling. "Where's Kairi Sora?"

"Kairi? She's safe, back on the islands!" Sora replied. "Riku I-"

"I thought I told you to take care of her Sora, but instead you've replaced her with another girl; a girl who you know nothing about!" Riku scolded him. Sora was stunned, and couldn't think of a reply to this.

"I can't believe you've replaced me Sora." Came a new voice; female this time. Sora's eyes widened as he watched Kairi walk over and stood next to Riku.

"K-Kairi?"

"You abandoned us Sora, even after I even brought you back from the darkness." Kairi snapped.

"Now we're going to leave you." Riku smirked, and Sora's heart seemed to shatter; as everything went dark and all he could see was his friends fading away into the darkness…

* * *

"You don't remember anything… do you?" Phoebe asked as she made her way over to the Book of Shadows, and Kaida followed her. 

"I remember what Sora remembers." She answered, watching Phoebe flick through the book. "What did you see?"

"… I saw you and another girl-"

"Naminé?"

"I think so… anyway, she said something about replacing your memories-"

"With Sora's." Kaida finished, but Phoebe continued.

"She said something about… covering up for memories."

"Covering… up?" Kaida said, unbelievably. Phoebe didn't get a chance a reply because a gentle wind seemed to blow past the book and the pages ruffled and then finally landed on a blank page.

"Huh?" Phoebe said, astonished. Kaida tilted her head slightly and put her hand on the page, suddenly words began to appear upon the page by magic glowing red. Kaida removed her hand and they both peered down at the words. "Can you read it?" Kaida shook her head.

BANG!

The two women looked at each other.

"I'll go down and see what's going on… Can you copy that down for me?" Kaida didn't wait for an answer and rushed out.

"Yeah! Sure!" Phoebe shouted out sarcastically, but grabbed a pen anyway and began jotting the words down.

Meanwhile, Kaida entered the living room and instantly noticed two knocked out witches and Sora on his hands and knees; tears flowing freely from his baby blue eyes.

"Sora what's wrong? Sora?" Kaida said, trying to shake the already shaking Sora without any luck.

"He can't hear you." Came a sly voice, Kaida turned around to face the demon. "Ah, I guess you're wondering who I am… I am the demon of fear. Your little friend there is currently lost in his greatest fear." He laughed sinisterly. "Now… lets see your greatest fear…" He pulled out his hand again, glazing into it. He frowned.

"What's the matter?" Kaida asked. "Can't find anything?" The demon stared into his hand for a while, and then looked up with an evil smirk on his face.

"Afraid of losing your kingdom are we princess?"

"What?"

Suddenly Kaida felt like she was being pulled into another place, she closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them again she was floating; struggling in her captures arms.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, and looked down, everything was collapsing and there where so many dead bodies below her; blood splattered everywhere. Kaida's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no!" She muttered, tears filling her eyes and rage filling her heart.

Back in reality, the demon of fear laughed as he watched Kaida moan; her eyes wide and disbelieving. With the two Keyblade masters consumed by their fears, nothing could him! All he needed to do now was kill the charmed ones, and two were already easy pickings…

"You can't do this!" Kaida suddenly yelled out. "I won't let you!"

Suddenly, red flames seemed to dance around her; engulfing her within it. The demon could only stare as the flames formed an egg-like shape around her, then the flames dispelled to reveal a new creature that had the same jade eyes as Kaida. Clearly, this creature was not trapped in its nightmare as its eyes were trapped on the demon as its claws came down and the demon of fear burst into flames; vanquished once again.

His scream reached Phoebe's ears and she soon came rushing down the stairs to see Sora leaning over an unconscious Kaida; tears beginning to dry on his red cheeks.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around.

"I don't know, I was in a nightmare or something and then I snapped out of it and I found Kaida like this!" Sora gasped. "Your sisters were attacked by the heartless."

"Leo!" Phoebe called and then lights appeared down and Leo appeared with a baby boy in his arms. He instantly noticed his wife and her sister and gave the baby to Phoebe and rushed over to them; healing them.

"Come on Kaida! Wake up!" Sora begged and reached out to shake the girl, but yelped and pulled his hand away; his fingertips were red and sore, it felt like he had just touched an oven.

"What's the matter?" Phoebe asked, crouching down beside him.

"Her skin feels like it's on fire!" Sora exclaimed, worried. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Maybe there's something in the Book of Shadows?" Paige said, and held out her hand. "Book of Shadows!" then by magic the book appeared in her hands.

Paige was about to open the book, but suddenly it began to float and hovered above their heads. Then the keyblade reacted; and a light surrounded the book and suddenly a keyhole appeared in the sky. Without warning the keyblade shot a mass of light at the hole and then there was a faint clicking sound and the keyhole was gone. This left those awake in a state of awe.

"What was that?"

* * *

When Kaida did wake up, she was asked if she had seen anything; but all they received as an answer was a shake of the head and not so met eye contact. Piper however soon told the two Keyblade masters that the heartless had suddenly disappeared; therefore they could leave anytime they wanted. 

"It's been great meeting you!" Paige smiled, waving to the teens as they left the manor.

"And you! We'll try and visit!" Sora waved back; a smile planted on his naturally happy face. He turned to a very quiet Kaida. "I'll race you!" Sora said and began running off.

"Kaida!" Phoebe yelled and met Kaida at the road; well out of earshot of her sisters. "Here." She passed her a rolled up piece of paper and Kaida took it. "After I wrote it down it disappeared; I don't know how it can help you, but…"

Kaida smiled for the first time all day.

"Thank you Phoebe," Kaida said and put it in her pocket. "Blessed be."

Without another word, Kaida took off after Sora; not worrying about what adventures lay ahead.


	4. Memories of who I was

**A/N:** Just a few warnings from here on in, there will be **swearing**. Some Kaida/Tobias (who is Tobias I hear you ask? Well you'll just have to find out wont you :P) and minor Cloud/Aerith. Enjoy!

Memories of who I was

So there they were again, sitting in silence as they travelled to the next world. Sure, they'd done a great job of opening a new passage and saving everyone but there was something bothering Sora. Phoebe had said something to Kaida, and quite frankly she wasn't willing to share. Sora knew he should wait until she was ready to tell him but he was getting impatient, and wondering if Kaida trusted him.

Kaida just sat thoughtfully as she watched the endless space. She wanted to tell Sora what Phoebe had told her, when she had heard it she felt a great familiarity about the scene; almost like it was a dream. She glanced over to Sora, she _wanted_ to trust him; but how can you trust anyone if she couldn't even trust herself?

_Damnit, why was everything so damn confusing?_

BANG!

Sora almost fell out of his chair as he felt the impact. He quickly scrambled back into his seat to see another ship on the radar. Unfortunately the ship was _shooting_ at them, and Sora instantly could tell that this was _not _a heartless ship.

"What the hell are they shooting at us for!" Yelled Kaida as yet again there was a large bang, but this time to their port side.

"I don't know!" Sora yelled as he murnuvered the ship in an attempt to avoid the oncoming missiles. Quickly he slammed his fist onto the com control. "Attacking ship, please STOP attacking us! We mean no harm!" There was no reply for a while and, thankfully, no shots aimed at them.

Suddenly the com screen turned on and a male that was about seventeen appeared on the screen. He had light brown hair that crashed slightly into his eyes, his face was handsome and he had warm amber eyes.

"Like hell you don't!" The man snarled showing two pointed teeth. "Let me see your face you coward!"

Sora and Kaida looked at each other and Kaida pushed the view button, allowing their attackers to see Sora.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Sora calmly.

"My name is Tobias," The man replied calmly. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Sora."

"Well Sora, maybe you would care to tell me why you have kidnapped a very important member of my world and left it in nothing more than a battle ground?" Tobias snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sora stated coldly.

"Yeah right. I demand to speak to her!" He snapped, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Whom are you _talking _about?" Sora asked politely. Kaida said nothing, something felt oddly familiar about this man…

"Sora, let me talk to him." Kaida asked, frowning at the man's face. Sora nodded and they quickly exchanged places.

Tobias froze at the sight of the new face. His heart seemed to tear itself away from his body. He just stared as amber met green. He couldn't believe it; it had been so long; she had changed. For the better thankfully, and now she was even more beautiful than before. It felt like an eternity had passed between the two of them until Tobias choked a response.

"Kaida? Is that really you?"

Kaida didn't answer, her eyes shut tightly and her fangs dug into her skin. Tobias's mouth was dry, what was wrong? Why didn't she answer him?

What was missing?

"I don't know you." Kaida said, eyes snapping open. Then she slammed her fist down on the button and cut communication with the other ship; swiftly grabbing the controls and sent their ship speeding away before Sora even had a chance to ask what she was doing.

However, Tobias's gummy ship was soon hot on their tail and neither hand any intention of backing down.

"Kaida! What are you doing?" Demanded Sora as he watched Kaida screw up her face in concentration.

"Flying."

"Well yeah! And you're running away from people who might **know** you!" Sora exclaimed. Something wasn't right.

"Damn straight, and he's following!" Kaida gasped, as she pulled up on the handles; hard. Suddenly a world that the two keyblade masters recognised came into view.

"Hollow Bastion!" They both exclaimed as their gummy sped towards the world atmosphere; fast.

"Shit!" Yelped Kaida, panicky. "Ship's out of control!"

"Computer teleport us down NOW!"

* * *

_Kaida's eyes crept open and found herself in familiar surroundings; her bedroom. She sat up and her eyes darted over to the doorway where a tall figure which Kaida recognised. The young teen smiled as she saw his messy hair flop into his eyes again._

_"Good morning stranger." Kaida said softly, and Tobias's lips curved into a small smile. "Now what brings you into my chambers at such an early hour hm?"_

_"Same as always my princess; your breakfast." He replied backing his way over to the large bed with a tray in his hand. He placed it down in her lap gently and a delicious smell hit Kaida._

_"Pancakes. I really love you right now, you know that right?" Kaida said happily as she picked up a silver knife a fork and began to cut the chocolate smothered pancakes gently._

_"Just like you do every morning." Tobias replied, a smile playing on his lips._

_"So how long will you be going away from?" Kaida asked before taking a bite into her food._

_"Dunno, a month probably." Tobias replied. He had been ordered by the King to go to a distant world and gather some information. Tobias wasn't happy about it as it meant leaving Kaida for a while. "I'll miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too, least you'll have Larnie to keep you company." Kaida said softly, she was also unhappy about the orders that her father had decided to give Tobias and Larnie. However, they were the best people for the job and they enjoyed what they did._

_Unfortunately, Kaida was stuck playing princess unable to see what was really out there._

_God did that annoy her._

_"Promise to be back soon?" Kaida asked, her eyes big and almost childish._

_"Promise." Tobias replied and softly kissed Kaida on the lips._

_"I…"_

* * *

"… Wonder who she is." Came a soft voice next to Kaida. 

"They were both very lucky to escape; now their ship had left a nice little hole in Hollow Bastion." Another voice, male this time.

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that we get these two woken up." The first voice again, this time it processed through Kaida's mind and she recognised it.

"Aerith?" Kaida said in barely a whisper. There was a small gasp and a female figure came into view. She had a kind, motherly face with beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Hey… are you ok?" She asked gently and helped Kaida sit up.

"… Where's Sora?" Kaida asked, glancing around and saw brown spikes on the bed next to her. Sora lay there, sleeping peacefully. Kaida jumped out of bed and rushed next to him. "Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine, it might be a while before he wakes up though." Aerith answered standing by Kaida's side and pulling her hand to make Kaida sit back on her bed. "Well you seem to know who I am, so what's your name?"

Proof that these memories are not my own.

"My name is Kaida." She replied, studying the woman. There was something there, something that she, or Sora, didn't notice before.

"Is something wrong?" Aerith asked, noticing Kaida's strange looks.

"You're… different, not human but something like it." Aerith laughed at this statement.

"Wow, you're a quick study." She said, smiling. "I'm a Cetra, the very last one in fact. I'm surprised you sensed it, so what about you? You clearly are not human."

"To be honest I have no idea." Kaida answered quietly with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I… I have Sora's memories, that's how I know who you are." There was a short silence.

"What about your own memories?" Came a new voice. A man leaning against a nearby wall covered in leather. He had brown hair and the most 'shut up before I hurt you' glare, and with a scar across his face Kaida's senses would have been on alert had she not known that although his attitude was cold; he was a truly loyal friend.

"… I wish I knew." Kaida said frowning. "Apparently they're covered up." There was a short, yet eerie silence.

"What happened?"

* * *

Sora opened is eyes to find himself on the floor. Jumping to his feet, he notices he is standing on glass, which is decorated beautifully. Currently he is standing on a circle with a jet-black dragon within in. He glances around to see what other decorations are on the floor, his eyes finally become wide as she sees Kaida's image decorated on the floor; her eyes closed and she sat in a crouched position; within her hands she held the keyblade, which Sora swore looked like it was beginning to fade away slightly. There were several circles above her, one held Sora and next to him was a girl with amazing blonde hair; she felt very familiar. Above them was a boy and a girl, the boy Sora recognised as Tobias, he frowned wondering why _he_ was on here. The girl had messy brown hair, which the ends were tipped blue; she had the same strange eyes as Kaida except hers were grey. 

"And who might you be?" Came a voice from behind Sora, who jumped and whorled around to see a girl standing right behind him; smiling like there was nothing wrong with the world.

"Kaida?" He gasps at her. She tilts her head to one side wearing a puzzled expression, her eyes locked on the boy.

Kaida wasn't in her usual clothes; instead she wore a slightly longer skirt that cut off at the side and was decorated with burning red flames. She had jet-black boots, which at the top had the same flames coming down the side from the top. Kaida had a pure white strapless shirt, which was loosely zipped up at the front, and over the top she had a shirt that flared out loosely at the arms.

"So you know me." Kaida states. "You gotta name cutie?"

_Cutie?_

"Er, Sora…" He replied, seriously confused now. "But you know that, don't you?" Kaida's eyes seemed to light up in recognition.

"Oh! So it's you!" Kaida exclaims cheerfully. "I'm sorry I should explain," Her face and voice serious now. "I'm Kaida before I received your memories, so any event that you may have had with me I will have no memory of." She smiles again.

"I'm still a little confused, where am I?"

"You've somehow managed to transport your spirit into my mind, Keyblade master." Kaida answered.

"How did you know I was the Keyblade master if you have no memories of me?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Naminé and Axel told me before-"

"You know Axel?" Sora gasped. "Just who is Naminé?" Kaida looked at the boy as though he had said something strange.

"You don't know? I would have thought Roxas had told you, if that's even possible…"

"Roxas?"

"Oh, that's right." Kaida replied, smirking like she knew something Sora didn't.

Is this really Kaida? She seems so different… 

"… Who are you really Kaida?"

"Have you not met Tobias and Alania yet?"

"I talked to Tobias after he tried shooting at us, but I've never heard of Alania." Sora replied, thinking back to the crash. "Who are they?"

"Alania is my best friend," Kaida answered. "As for Tobias… well…" She shook her head like she was defeated. "… I don't know anymore."

"You'll find out." Sora replied happily, giving Kaida his trademark smile, which caused Kaida to smile back.

Suddenly a strange music filled the air, the notes seemed to surround Sora though there was nothing there visibly. It sounded so calm and tranquil, and then the music sped up causing Sora's heart to race.

"What's happening?"

"You're going back Sora." Kaida replied giving the Keyblade master one last smile. "I'm sure we'll meet again Sora, please, search for Alania and Tobias. They'll help me remember again!"

Then he was gone, and Kaida was alone again.

* * *

Kaida stood alone out on the balcony, the wind blowing her hair gently as she looked down upon the world below her. It was more beautiful then she, no Sora had remembered it last. Last time it was in ruins, now it looked like it was a flower half way through blooming. Truly a sight to behold. 

"So you must be Kaida." Came a voice from behind her. Kaida closed her eyes for a moment, not turning around to see the man behind her.

"Hello Cloud." She replied simply, her tone warm.

"Do we know each other?" Cloud asked, coming over to join the strange girl.

"You know Sora so I know you." Kaida answered, shifting her weight to her other side, still not looking at the blonde-headed warrior.

"Oh, so that's what they meant."

There was silence.

"Did you find it?" Kaida finally asked, breaking the silence finally. "Your light?"

"Aerith," Cloud replied frowning slightly. "I still have things to do before I can return to her, to be with her." Kaida nodded understandingly. "Have you found your light?"

"What makes you think I lost it?" Kaida replied playfully, causing Cloud to give her a rare smile.

"Because I can tell that your memories aren't the only thing you've lost."

"Cloud! Kaida!" Came a very load voice, coming closer and closer. Only by this did the two figures turn around to see Sora running towards them. He didn't stop though, and practically jumped on Kaida to give her a huge hug.

"Sora! You're…. You're strangling me Sora…" Kaida gasped, causing Sora to blush and grin madly before letting go.

"I think I'll leave you two to it…" Cloud said and took his leave.

"Cloud," Kaida said suddenly, causing the warrior to stop for a moment. "Thanks." Sora didn't say anything, lost on him as they watched Cloud leave.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm okay." He replied, and then went straight to the point. "I met Kaida." Kaida blinked.

"Sora, you're talking to me now."

"No! I mean the Kaida inside you, the one without all my memories." She didn't answer, and turned back to look at the world below her. "Kaida… do you remember who Alania is?"

"Larnie?"

-------------

"_This SUCKS!" Kaida yelled out, kicking the nearest thing, which happened to be a stonewall. This was stupid, as now she was howling in pain. Alania frowned at her friend._

"_I know Kaida but it's not like it's forever." Alania said. She was angry too just like every other time, as much as she loved her job and was grateful that Kaida had gotten it for her, she felt that it was wrong to leave Kaida behind every time._

_What's more, she hated the rumours that people had spread about Tobias and herself._

_They where partners, nothing more._

_Besides, Alania could never betray Kaida like that. _

_Alania, or better known to her friends as Larnie; was Kaida's best friend and had known each other since childhood. Her job, along with her partner Tobias, was to send messages to other worlds and defend their world from attackers. It had been so for more than two years now, and they where the best at their job._

_This time, they were to go on a mission to go as far as they possibly could to get help. Strange, new creatures had begun appearing on their world. A good deal of the warriors had fallen, and their numbers seemed limitless. _

_Alania glanced over to her best friend; her expression was sad. Kaida was one of the best fighters; her form was incredibly powerful and was not something to be reckoned with. She could probably stop these creatures, but her father rarely let her step foot outside the palace. This had caused Kaida to become extremely moody, but seemed okay when either Tobias or Alania had come to see her. _

_Since she had been informed that Tobias and Larnie had been ordered to go away for a long time, her mood had gotten worse. She had refused to speak to her father for weeks, and was still at it. _

_Kaida wasn't naturally moody though, she just hated being alone._

_Perhaps it had something to do with being a princess, where you always feel alone._

"_Promise me something Larnie." Kaida asked, and grey met green. "When you come back, come and find me first, no matter what." She held out her little finger to Alania and Alania curled her little finger around it in return._

"_Promise."_

_Red and blue flames danced around their fingers for a moment, then soared straight into their fingers, causing them to glow for a moment._

"_Be safe, come back in one piece and tell me what happened."_

"Don't forget Kaida, you know the consequences if you do."

* * *

"Hello? Kaida? Are you there?" Sora kept asking a non-responsive Kaida, waving his hands in front of her eyes. No response. Then there was blinking. 

"Uh… what consequences?" She murmured.

"Huh?"

Kaida shook her head, snapping out of her sudden flash of memories. She smiled at Sora, who returned a rather nervous smile.

"We're all okay to go right?" Kaida asked the young keyblade master, who nodded.

"Cid is fixing up what is left of the gummy ship apparently." Sora replied.

"Then lets go."

So the two headed down to see a very grumpy Cid; who, when they arrived and found him inside the gummies control room was swearing and awful lot and kicking one of the walls.

"Damn fucking machine!" Cid swore loudly as they entered. Sora wore a look of utmost offence.

"Cid! Don't swear!" Kaida snorted in laugher at Sora's words.

"Oh come on Sora, Cid swears all the time." Cid gave Kaida a funny look.

"Now you must be the bitch that has all Sora's memories. Damn confusing that's gonna be."

"And _you_ must be the bastard that thinks he knows everything about gummies." Kaida responded in a playful, yet slightly harsh tone.

"Kaida!" Sora exclaimed, but she ignored him.

"So what's the problem old man?"

"Hey! Don't call me that kid!" Cid snapped, lighting a cigarette. "Damn thing won't stop identifying-"

"_Human, Cid Highwind. Pilot; from Hallow Bastion._"

"Damn thing won't shut the hell up!" Yelled Cid. "Just because I updated the identity files!"

"Don't worry about it Cid, does it work alright?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I just thought-"

"_Human, Sora. Keyblade master; from Destiny Islands._"

"… but if it doesn't matter then I'll leave it. It only does it when new people board anyway." The pilot frowned. "Aerith and the others want to speak to you before you leave. Something about the committee I think." Without another word, he led the two out of the ship before it got a chance to identify Kaida.

There was a short silence; no one was left inside the ship.

Or so it seemed.

"_Dragon, Alania. Defender/messenger; from Dragane of Des._"


	5. A Pirates life for me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I certainly don't on PotC; if I did I would not have had such an evil ending to the second film.

**WARNING!** Spoilers to 'Dead Man's Chest', very minor though, and of course KH2.

**A/N:** Someone asked me if there would be Sora/Kaida lovin', well, there might be, just to get Tobias jealous to spice things up. Not until next chapter though.

**00000000000000000**

Previously…

"… _but if it doesn't matter then I'll leave it. It only does it when new people board anyway." The pilot frowned. "Aerith and the others want to speak to you before you leave. Something about the committee I think." Without another word, he led the two out of the ship before it got a chance to identify Kaida. _

There was a short silence; no one was left inside the ship.

Or so it seemed.

"_Dragon, Alania. Defender/messenger; from Dragane of Des_."

A Pirates life for me

I opened my eyes to the deep blue sky, birds singing as I sat up and looked out to sea. I was still tired, so I yawned and collapsed into the soft sand again. Then a face loomed over me; red hair dangling down from her face, taking me by surprise.

"Whoa!" I yelled, sitting up and turning around to face the girl; whom was now giggling at me in delight.

"Gimme a break Kairi." I said, slightly annoyed but tried not to show it.

"Kaida, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi said with a smug look on her face.

This was where I always was, always on the beach taking a nap.

Wait, was I?

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-" I started, explaining the nightmare I had just had. Then I felt a light smack on my head; Kairi had just hit me trying to snap me out of it. "Ow!"

"Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream!" I exclaimed. "Or was it? I don't know." I frowned. "What was that place? So bizarre…"

"Yeah, sure." Kairi replied, totally not believing me. I watched her walk closer to the shore.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." I asked, like I had a million times. Maybe this time I would get a different answer.

"I've told you before, I don't remember." She replied, her voice slightly sad.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?" I enquired, yet again. There was a short pause.

"Hmmm… Well, I'm happy here."

"Really…" My voice slightly sarcastic.

"But you know…" She replied. "I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too." I said happily, shifting myself so I was more comfortable. "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Kairi turned back to face me; a smile on her face as usual.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey," Came a new male voice. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" I turn around to see a boy, just about older than me; his silver hair hung long and loose. He wore the worst clothes even if he did look good; yellow was so not his colour. In his hand he held a chunk of wood. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." His eyes glittered in the light as he threw the wood at me, walking over to Kairi; hands on hips in fake mock. "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

"He he, so you noticed." Kairi answered, giggling. "Okay, so we'll finish it together! I'll race you!" Riku sat down beside me.

Then time seemed to change, when I looked back at Riku; it wasn't Riku anymore. A boy with light brown hair, which clashed into his eyes and had the most beautiful warm amber eyes I had ever seen.

"Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?" The boy said. Tobias.

"Ready?" A girl said, I looked up to see a new face where Kairi had been standing seconds ago. Her brown hair slightly shorter than mine that was tipped blue, her piercing grey eyes and fangs that showed when she grinned.

Alania.

"_Don't forget Kaida, you know the consequences if you do."_

"**Kaida! Kaida are you with us?"**

My eyes blurred, and I stared from Alania to Tobias. I seemed to be having double vision; I saw Tobias and Riku standing slightly apart, and the same with Alania and Kairi. I gasped as brown, spiky locks stared straight at Riku.

"Go!" Yelled Kairi, but Alania stayed still, staring at me with cold grey eyes. Then A boy looked at Riku and he looked back and they jumped up and began to race; Kairi not far behind them.

I looked back to Tobias and Alania; whom still stared at me, a far away expression on their tanned complexions.

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are."_ Alania's voice came, though there was no movement in her pinkie lips.

"_We pray for our sorrows to end."_ Tobias this time, my throat dry; but words seemed to flow off my tongue even if my lips didn't move.

"_And hope that our hearts will blend."_

So you remember after all.

"**Kaida!"**

**0000000000000000000**

Kaida's eyes sprang open to see Sora's face right next to hers, grinning like a mad man. That was Sora for you though, always happy and cheerful. Anyone would think that he didn't have a care in the world. He did though.

"You back with me now?" Sora asked, turning back to the controls.

"Yeah… must have dozed off." Kaida muttered, deep in thought.

"I'm not surprised after Yuffie and Aerith attacked you with those new clothes." The young keyblade master laughed.

It was true; Yuffie and Aerith had dragged Kaida into a large room and began throwing random things at her. Clothes were not Kaida's specialty, but she was certain that she did not want anything pink (like Aerith had suggested) or anything bulky.

Something loose and free suited her. So in the end, the three girls had decided on deep blue jeans and a tight (against Kaida's will) red top. A red strap on the left wrist and fishnet arm warmers on her right arm. Her colour scheme seemed to be red and blue, because all Kaida could think about at the time was the flames dancing around Alania and herself's fingers.

Kaida sighed, and got up.

"Give me a call when we get to the next world."

Kaida had her own room now, but it was still bare and had nothing that showed who Kaida was. Perhaps it was because she didn't know who she really was. Slowing things where coming back, but still she kept thinking that it was her who defeated the heartless; her who stabbed herself with the keyblade to realise Kairi's heart…

Kaida punched the wall in anger and frustration. She just wanted it all to stop! Why her? Why couldn't she just be home with her memories? Then she sighed, summoning the keyblade. On call, it appeared within her fingertips. She studied it; she had noticed Sora putting on new key ring things on the end of the blade causing it to change.

Sora had offered her some of his, but Kaida had declined. It already felt as though she had taken enough from him.

Her thoughts drifted back to Tobias and Alania. Who were they…really?

Then Kaida's eyes noticed the key in her hand, it was fading away! She yelped and then the blade seemed to become whole again.

_What the hell?_

"What happened to you?" Came a voice, taking Kaida by surprise. She whorled around and saw no one there.

"I must be tired if I'm hearing things." Frowned Kaida then turned around to see a figure face to face.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, Princess." She said, grinning. Kaida gasped, recognising those eyes.

"Tell me… who are you?" Kaida asked, backing away but her heart already knew the answer.

"_Tell me… who are you?"_

"_It is I, Ansem. The seeker of darkness."_

"Forgot that too huh?" She said, stepping forward into the light to reveal her light brown hair that was tipped blue. "Alania ring any bells hun?"

"This isn't happening… this has to be another one of Sora's memories!" Kaida murmured, shutting her eyes tight.

"Sora? The boy you're travelling around with?" Alania said, and then Kaida's eyes snapped open and clenched her blade more tightly. Alania smirked. "You're going to attack me?"

"This isn't happening." Kaida stated incorrectly.

"Right." Alania replied shaking her head. She flicked her wrist and a ring of blue flames appeared around Kaida and gradually came closer to her skin. Kaida dropped her keyblade and it instantly disappeared.

Her eyes felt heavy, and it wasn't long before she fell into the deep darkness of sleep.

Kaida's eyes crept open again, and she looked up to face Alania; her face full of confidence. A smile playing on her lips. Then suddenly, red flames danced around Alania's blue ones and they disappeared in a flash.

"Didn't you try doing that to me when we were ten?" Kaida asked, stepping forward to face her friend.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"I'm Kaida, the Kaida _you_ know. I don't have long, but I need your help." Kaida replied. "I won't remember anything about you or our world after this, I'll have flashes but…"

"What help could you possibly need?"

"Take a guess 'Larn, I need you to help me remember; simple as that." Without another word, Kaida floated back into one of her dreamless sleeps.

---

"Kaida! We've arrived at the next world!" Sora's voice came, and Kaida felt a gentle nudging against her arms. She opened her eyes to see Sora's crystal blue eyes smiling happily back at her.

"Okay, lets go." Kaida replied, getting up. She stared in front of her where Alania had stood, but shook her head and passed the whole thing off as another dream. It was hard telling the difference nowadays.

It was dark, lights lit up in every house and pub and the scent of booze filled the air. The two walked along, and ignored the sounds of grunting and people being hit. As they turned a corner, they saw two figures; fighting black creatures with sinister yellow eyes.

"What a good idea this was Jack!" One shouted out, his voice clear and defined as the heartless surrounded them.

"You wanted to win your lady's heart mate, and by doing so we need a crew!" Another said, a red headband around his forehead and dreadlocks coming down wildly.

Both the teens called forth their Keyblades without hesitation and drove into battle; within moments the heartless where gone.

"Who are you?" The first asked, coming towards the two; Jack beside him.

"I'm Sora! And this is Kaida!" Sora told him cheerfully. "And who are you?"

"I'm Will Turner." Will told them. "And this is-"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack said, making the Captain part inescapably clear.

"We would like your help, you see I need to find Miss Swan but she's been captured by Pirates, the only problem is that the heartless keep popping up; and you seem to be the only people able to defeat them so far." Will said. "Would you join us?" Jack stared at him.

"Sure! We'd love to help" Sora said, causing Kaida to stare at him.

"Alright! Then if you'll follow me back to our ship…" Will turned around to leave.

"And what's in it for you Jack Sparrow?" Kaida asked, glaring at Jack in distrust.

"Why aren't we a nosy lass; I'm getting my ship back." He told her.

"A pirate ship?"

"Aye."

"Wouldn't that make you a pirate?" Kaida asked.

"You're a smart lass, maybe too smart." Jack replied easily.

"You're a pirate?" Sora gasped; clearly excited. Jack nodded and began to walk away along with Will.

"Please don't tell me you want to become a pirate…" Kaida muttered, following the pirate slowly.

"Of course not!" Sora denied, and ran ahead.

"Sure…" Kaida murmured, not bothering to chase after him. "It's just a kids dream after all, and if there's one thing I know it's that Sora is one big kid."

Finally it was morning, and they where sailing out into the open ocean with Jack at the helm; his compass in hand.

Sora, Will and Kaida were all sitting together talking; Kaida however was watching Jack closely.

"I don't trust him." She said suddenly.

"When we were in Tortuga, I heard a rumour about Jack being left on an island with a single shot after he lost his ship; apparently he escaped but riding on sea turtles." Will told them.

"Wow! Really?" Sora said, eyes wide in awe. Kaida snorted in disbelief and continued to look out into sea. Will soon got up and left and Jack called Sora over to the helm.

"Will you just hold that straight here for me mate…" Jack told Sora, holding the wheel straight. "Tell me, what is wrong with your lady?"

"She can't remember anything about her past." Sora told him, brushing off his last comment.

"Then one would wonder what she'll remember when she remembers what she has forgotten." Then he made his way over to Kaida and sat down next to her.

"Seems that something's on your mind young miss." Jack stated. Kaida ignored him, misty eyed and not quite there. "I overheard you sayin' that you don't quite trust me."

"You've given me no reason to." Kaida said, snapping out of her daze and returning her gaze to the pirate. "I don't even know where we're going, nor how you know where it is."

"Ah, well my compass is very special you see," Jack said, producing his jet-black compass. "It points to what you desire. I'm guessing if you were to hold it, it'd point towards your boyfriend over there."

"He's not my boyfriend." Kaida glared at him and then snatched his compass.

Both of them gazed over and watched the needle spin. Faster and faster it spun, it was almost like the compass was going haywire, then it stopped; pointing directly at Kaida. She pulled back slightly in surprise and stood up to face the direction, but the needle instantly began to spin again, and the landed back on Kaida.

"Hey! What is this?" Kaida yelled. "Stupid thing is broken!"

"My dear, it would seem whatever you want; you already have within you." The pirate said and snatched his compass back and Kaida watched him swaying his hips as he walked back to Sora.

**0000000000000000000000**

"I cannot believe him! Look at him! Swinging his hips looking all big" Kaida pointed at a boy as he walked over to a crowd of his friends. He was popular, he was handsome and he was smart. In Kaida's opinion his ego was far too big. "I swear he thinks he owns this world!"

"_No Kaida that will be you in a few years." Alania whispered, earning herself a playful punch. _

"_SHH! I don't want everyone knowing who I am!" Kaida hissed back. "You're the only person I've told!"_

"_Kaida, you've barely been here a week." Alania replied softly, taking another bite out of her sandwich. "Besides we've known each other for ages."_

"_Exactly, I don't want and need people storming me because of who my parents are!" Kaida responded, kicking the ground. "I practically had to beg not to be home schooled! And even now they're only allowing me to do this because I agreed to go to these stupid training classes! When exactly am I going to need to 'defend my kingdom'? So far, all we've done is summoning fire."_

"_But you've only had one lesson!" Larnie laughed; she knew how Kaida's imagination could sometimes run away with her._

"_Yeah, yeah." Kaida replied, brushing it off without a care. "Just look at him! The guy is an asshole!" Alania sighed._

"_I bet you like him really." Kaida pulled away slightly in disgust. _

"_Ew, me, like Tobias?" Kaida replied, wrinkling her nose slightly; then grinned mischievously. "Besides, if I like him so much I wouldn't…"_

_Her green eyes narrowed and concentrated on Tobias. Within moments, flames began to surround him. Soon people began to notice and Tobias jumped up to try and get away, however the flames followed him; dancing around his body and a look of horror on his face._

_Very few could do that level of magic, it was practically unknown at this school. There was also a very few students who had control over fire. Two of which where_

_Alania and Kaida. Blue and Red. _

_Tobias's eyes soon found them, and noticed Kaida's eyes set on him in concentration and Alania sitting there laughing at her childhood friend's deeds. Tobias was fuming, this wasn't the first time this week that he had found red flames terrorising him, and it had only happened within the last week; the week Kaida had begun school there._

_One thing she had made very clear was that she disliked Tobias with a passion the moment she had set eyes on him; surrounded by his groupies and fans. It was strange because no one had had a problem with him before; he was Mr Perfect._

_What he didn't know was that Kaida had had to put up with being perfect her whole life; everything she did had to be spot on, flawless. She hated it, and so she hated those who flaunted it. _

_Tobias's element was wind, so I plucked up as much energy as he could and summoned the wind to blow away the flames. As soon as they went out, he came storming over to the two girls._

"_Now what did we do we owe your wonderful company?" Kaida said sarcastically, smiling as she watched Larnie trying to contain her laugher._

"_What is your problem?" He snapped. "I know it was you!"_

"_Kaida doesn't have that level of power." Alania lied. _

"_No one I know uses red flames," Tobias stated. "Only you Kaida. I don't know how you did it and to be honest I don't care! I just want to know why! Tell me or else-"_

"_Or else what? You'll send your fanbase onto me?" Kaida laughed and then stood up. "I'll tell you the day you stop being so bloody perfect!" She snapped and left, her mood swinging madly again._

"_Do you know why she hate me?" Tobias asked Alania, who frowned._

"_It's… complicated for you to understand." She said quietly and rushed off to join her friend._

**000000000000000000000**

"Hey Kaida are you alright?" Sora asked, causing Kaida's eyes to creep open and give Sora a piercing look; unintentionally of course.

"Yeah, I must have dozed off." She looked around and noticed that they had stopped and Jack and Will's presence was no longer there. "Where did Jack and Will go?"

"They went to rescue Elizabeth," Sora explained. "They left us and the crew behind so it can be quick, that was a little while ago though."

Almost as if he had just heard Sora's worried thoughts, Will climbed aboard, closely followed by a young lady in a deep red dress. Kaida cocked her head to the side slightly as she watched Will help her climb aboard.

"Hey… where's Jack?" Sora asked. The two looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Jack… well, don't count on seeing him again." Will said, and then quickly changed the subject. "Everyone, this is Elizabeth Swan. Elizabeth, this is Kaida and Sora."

"Nice to meet you!" Sora said happily, his usual hyper mood bouncing back into swing again.

"And you," Elizabeth replied with a slight smile.

"Set sail! We're leaving!" Will yelled to the crew, whom soon jumped into action.

Soon enough they had set sail and moving as fast as the ship could go into open waters. However, it wasn't long before the Black Pearl was after them.

"Elizabeth, I want you to hide, or change so you don't stand out so much. I don't want you getting hurt." Will asked her, leading her below deck. This left Sora and Kaida alone.

"What shall we do?" Kaida asked.

"I say we fight!" Sora replied strongly, and leaned over the side to see the Pearl coming closer and closer. "Load the cannons!"

---

Their ship was currently at the bottom on the sea. The crew, Sora, Kaida and Elizabeth (who was dressed as a pirate) were captured by Barbossa's men, along with Jack; who's hands where tightly tided up. William was nowhere to be seen.

Barbossa studied them all, and then came towards Kaida and stopped.

"Now what would a young lady such as yourself be doing so far away from safety?"

"Shut up you-" Kaida started, but stopped as Will jumped onto the deck.

"Barbossa!" Will shouted grabbing a gun and pointing it towards Barbossa. "She goes free."

"What's in your head boy?" Snarled Barbossa.

"She goes free." He repeated. The pirate stepped forward.

"Only got one shot and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid!" Jack hissed, putting his hands together. Then Will leaped onto the side.

"You can't," He pulled the gun to his neck. "By I can."

"Like that…" Jack muttered.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one. He's no one!" Jack cried running forward. "A distant cousin of my aunts nephew, twice removed." He smiled. "Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch." He said pointing towards himself.

"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"It's a splitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" One of Barbossa's crew shouted out, pointing at Will.

"On my word, do as I say," Will replied. "Or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' locker!" Barbossa thought about this for a second.

"Name your terms, Mr Turner."

"Kaida goes free!"

"Yes, we know that one." Barbossa snapped. "Anything else?" Jack began pointing at himself and Will soon got the message. Sort of?

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa stepped forward.

"Agreed."

Soon enough, Kaida found herself on the edge of a plank of not so sturdy wood. The crew pointing their swords threatenly at her.

"Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she would go free!" Snarled Will.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free. It was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa grinned devilishly. Then they put cloth around his mouth to shut him up.

"Kaida!" Sora yelled. "Don't do it!" Kaida smiled.

"You'll be okay Sora." Kaida said and jumped into the water, Jack soon to follow.

The two marched heavily out of the water; soaked to the bone.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack stated, clearly annoyed, then made his way through the trees; closely followed by Kaida.

"You where on this island before weren't you? Can't we escape in the same way now?"

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The black pearl is gone and I doubt you have anyway of producing a ship." He continued to glare at Kaida much the same way she did to him back on the ship. "… Young Mr Turner and Sora will be dead long before you can reach them."

"I highly doubt that." Kaida snapped, watching Jack as he hit a tree and then began jumping on the sand. Kaida came closer to him. "How did you really escape last time?"

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, alright." Jack started, after considering whether or not to tell her the truth. He then turned to the ground and lifted up a hatch. "Last time… the rum runners used this island as a cache." He went down and grabbed a few bottles. "They came by and I was able to barter passage off. By the looks of things, they've been long out of business."

"So you just stayed here for three days getting drunk." Kaida said in disbelief. "So much for the brilliant Jack Sparrow."

Jack came closer and looked her in the eye. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Then he pushed past her and headed back down to the beach.

When Kaida got back down to the beach, she summoned her keyblade. Jack watched her throw her keyblade as far as she could out into the ocean like a boomerang.

"You wouldn't want to lose that now would you, love." Jack put in, but Kaida smirked.

"The Keyblade always comes back to its master." And then the keyblade came flying back with great speed. Kaida held out her hand, but as it got nearer something wasn't right. The keyblade went straight through Kaida and hit a tree behind her; it's blade lodged into the wood. She stared at it in shock.

**00000000000000000000**

_Monday, last lesson of Kaida's second week._

"_You have until tomorrow afternoon to work on this assignment in pairs that I am assigning you to." The teacher said. Kaida stared at the board, bored. She began reading out the pairs they were given, and then it came to Kaida's name. "Kaida and… Tobias." This woke Kaida up._

"_What! No!" She started to argue, but then the bell rang. _

"_I suggest you start right away otherwise you will fail this class. See you tomorrow." The teacher said, storming out of the room. Tobias moved towards an extremely angry Kaida nervously._

"_We better get started." Glare. "We'll go to your house, as we can't go to mine."_

"_Forget it. We're going to yours." Snapped Kaida. _

"_Can't, my place is being redecorated and everything so it's off-limits at the moment."_

"_Fine. We'll go to the library then."_

"_Library's closed." Kaida swore under her breath and grabbed her bag and began walking away. "Hey! We need to work on the project, together!" Kaida ignored him and stormed outside and stood and waited, Tobias beside her._

"_I can't fail this subject, but we have no where to go." Kaida frowned._

"_Are you waiting for your parents or something? Can't you walk home on your own?" Tobias said in a mocking voice. Kaida turned to the boy. _

"_Do you even know where I live?" She glared._

"_Should I?"_

"_I guess." She murmured, and then a limo appeared at the front of the school. Tobias' mouth dropped. She then opened the door and offered to hold it open for Tobias._

"_You can't be serious." He said in disbelief. _

"_I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't, now get in before I change my mind."_

_Both of them got in and the driver pulled down the screen._

"_Where would Alania be today My Lady?" He said in a posh voice._

"_She's doing an assignment." Kaida replied, smiling at Tobias' shocked face. "Tobias is my partner and we'll be going to 'my place'." The driver nodded and pulled up the screen. Kaida turned to the boy opposite her._

"_You must be loaded!" Tobias cried, smiling. Kaida didn't return the smile, but frowned. "Is it okay with your parents if I come?"_

"_I doubt they'll find out."_

"_What do they do? I bet they're lawyers or something like that." Kaida didn't answer, because the screen was pulled down again._

"_My Lady, your father asked me to remind you that you have your transforming and controlling lessons later this evening." Without another word the screen was up again._

"_Transforming…? You mean you can transform into a dragon at the age of twelve?" Kaida nodded shyly and then gazed unhappily out of the blacked-out windows. Tobias found it best not to ask her any more questions._

_Thirty minutes later, the limo stopped and Kaida turned back to Tobias._

"_I need you to promise me something."_

"_Sure."_

"_I need you not to tell anyone about what you will see and who my family and I am." Kaida answered sternly._

"_Okay… I promise. I can't see what can be so bad that I have to keep it a secret." _

"_Oh really? Then I guess I can tell you the truth." Kaida smiled, then the door opened and the driver stood there._

"_Princess Kaida, we have arrived at the palace."_

_Tobias stared at Kaida, gob smacked._

"_Wait, WHAT?" He gasped. "PRINCESS Kaida?"_

**000000000000000000000**

"That is quite a remarkable trick." Came a voice from behind Kaida, which snapped her back into reality.

"Huh?" Kaida replied dully, and then the pirate came over.

"Miss Kaida," He slurred. "You can either keep dazing off into the distance or you can come down here and join me for a drink!"

Kaida stared at the man, and her eyes flashed over to where he had been sitting moments ago. Several empty bottles lay there; Jack Sparrow had downed them exceptionally quickly and now he was tipsy.

"So what say you?" Jack asked, Kaida pulled back slightly from the awful smell of his breath.

Oh she refused to stay on an island with some drunken idiot, no she would not.

"Alright Jack, can you show me where they are? I forgot." Kaida asked, smiling innocently.

"Of course!" Jack said, lifting up the empty bottle in his grasp. "To the rum!"

Jack lead Kaida back to the stash and opened it up for her.

"Here you are love!" Jack grinned, then his face dropped as he saw Kaida's face screw up in concentration.

Within moments, the whole lot was alight and smoke was pouring out.

"No! What are you doing!" Jack practically screamed.

"There, now we can concentrate on getting out of here!" Kaida snapped, and made her way back down to the beach. Jack ran after her, clearly furious at her actions. He stopped right in front of her.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack slurred furiously in confusion, shaking Kaida roughly. Kaida's eyes flashed, her creepy cat-like eyes annoyed and her fangs pointed.

"Get off me." She snapped pushing him off her violently. "We have to find a way off this island!"

"Why don't you fly?" Came a new voice. Kaida froze, instantly recognising that voice. Green met grey as Alania came forward and stopped beside her, looking down and frowning that the pirate. "What fantastic company you keep."

"Believe me, right now I would love to be with Sora." Kaida snapped.

"Sora?" Alania tilted her head slightly. "The kid you've been travelling around with?"

"… We're best friends… aren't we?" Kaida suddenly changed the subject.

"So I've been told." Alania replied wittily with a smile, and Kaida returned one; just like old times.

"Excuse me, just who the bloody hell are you?" Asked Sparrow, giving Alania a confused, yet charming smile.

"I'm Alania, and _you_ are knocked out."

"Huh?"

WHAM!

The pirate was out cold.

Alania turned back to Kaida.

"We might want to cure him before you go after your friends again, it should get rid of his drunkenness as well." Alania said, still smiling.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Alania smiled, pleased with her handiwork.

"Any time." Kaida laughed. "So, before we get outta here, I need to ask you how much you remember about me and Tobias."

"… A promise, a poem and a fight." Kaida replied, frowning.

"Which fight?" Alania laughed, thinking back. "You used to argue so much." She paused. "Still do really." Kaida frowned at her 'best friend'.

"I think we were out at lunch and I made flames surround him." Alania blinked, clearly that had happened several times. "I remember him being surprised at the end… something about someone calling me 'princess'" Kaida paused. "Princess? Me? I very much doubt it." Alania stared at her friend.

"You really don't believe it? I know you hated it when you remembered, but," Alania frowned slightly. "It is who you are, it's in your blood, regardless whether you want it or not."

Kaida's mouth went dry, and then she remembered the demon of fear's words back on the charmed world.

_"Afraid of losing your kingdom are we **princess**?"_

"… That doesn't matter at the moment, we really need to get off this island." Alania said, breaking Kaida's chain of thoughts.

"You said something about flying?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah, transform and fly." Kaida blinked.

"Transform into what?"

"Oh! Sorry I keep forgetting!" Alania laughed. "Into a _dragon_." Kaida's blood ran cold.

"A dragon?" Kaida spluttered.

"Yeah, I would, but my energy is too low to transform plus I had to transform to get here." Alania explained, kind of. "Besides, you need to get used to transforming again. I'm sure you haven't done it for a while."

"No." Kaida said, realising something. "I transformed only a few days ago."

"What were you feeling?"

"Fear."

"Then concentrate on that, just remember to keep in control. Don't let the beast take over." Kaida nodded and began drowning herself in her fears; remembering how she felt.

After a few minutes she opened a beady eye.

"It didn't work." Kaida said blankly. Alania sighed and game closer to her, and grabbed her hands.

"I can help, I can change things into other things; only for a short period though." Alania said. "Tell me your fear."

"Losing my kingdom."

Alania smiled sadly and closed her eyes, she channelled an image of her home becoming ruins into the island; willing it to change its appearance. It was an illusion.

Kaida watched in amazement as the island changed into something deep down she knew was familiar. Then once again, she was stuck in her nightmare.

And Alania and Jack were gone. Kaida glanced around; almost everything was on fire, buildings crumbling and the smell of death hung in the air; threatening to suffocate the princess.

Kaida knew it was an illusion, but her mind screamed: _'It's all your fault! They wanted you! It's your fault they're all DEAD!'_

"No! I didn't do anything!"

"All your fault!" 

"No, no, no! I didn't-"

"It's all your fault everything is gone!" 

Then something within Kaida snapped.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" She screamed, bloody tear streaming down her cheeks. Red flames appeared, circling her like predator to its prey. The flames got bigger and soon enough they had engulfed the teen completely. Then they dispelled, and there left a blood red dragon. She had strong, powerful arms and legs with deadly black claws. Her bat-like wings long and fearsome, and her eyes still the same colour as Kaida's normal ones; emerald green, fangs sharp and pointed.

It was clear that Kaida was in control because she instantly began searching for Alania; who moments ago had changed everything back to how it should have been.

Alania examined her friend; her dragon form had grown and become a lot more dangerous looking than the last time she had seen her. In fact, Kaida wasn't really that big; but her wingspan gave the impression that she was huge.

Coming forward with Jack Sparrow on her back; Alania began to climb onto Kaida's back as carefully as she could without dropping the captain. Soon enough Kaida was in the sky and her wings beating harshly against the air.

They soon touched down next to the entrance of the cave. Alania jumped off and laid Jack on the floor. Kaida began to shrink and soon enough she was human again, on her hands and knee's panting hard. Shakily getting to her feet, she came over to Alania; whom was leaning over and casting a healing spell on the infamous pirate.

Slowly, Jack's eyes opened and he sat up; slightly confused.

"How on earth did I get here?" Jack asked, jumping to his feet. The two girls ignored him.

"I have to go now, I have to report back to Tobias." Alania said.

"Tobias? The guy that _fired_ on Sora and me? The guy who I hate?"

"You don't hate him! Besides, you'll see me soon; you have Sora to save." Alania smiled and began walking away; waving. "Have fun!" She turned the corner and she was gone.

Kaida knew she hadn't seen the last of her though.

"Okay, lets get Sora and Will out of there." She said, turning to Jack.

"Of course love, lets go."

**00000000000000000000000**

_Tobias rocked on the back of his chair; clearly bored. It was half way through the year and nothing interesting had happened, everything Tobias did was too easy, he seemed unmatched in every subject. He needed a challenge, he realised._

"_Now class, we have a new student with us today; she'll be staying with us for the rest of the year." The teacher told the class loudly, in an attempt to die down the hustle and bustle. Luckily for her it worked. "Alright dear, you can come in now."_

_There stood at the door was a pretty twelve-year-old girl, she wasn't stunning (it's hard to be at that age) but there was something about her. She had short brown red tipped hair and striking emerald green eyes. She wore the school uniform; a jet-black skirt and a pure white blouse. She looked so ordinary, but there was an air around her that said differently. _

"_This is Kaida everyone." The teacher announced as Kaida came towards the front of the class. Tobias noticed a worry in his teacher's eyes, which was extremely odd. It was obviously because of the new girl… Kaida._

_If Kaida noticed it or not, Tobias did not know._

"_Please sit next to Tobias." The teacher said, pointing out Tobias out to her. Kaida nodded, and muttered something; causing their teacher to blush slightly._

_Next thing Tobias knew, Kaida was sitting down next to him._

"_You can't sit there." Tobias said bluntly, his mind suddenly gone blank. "Alania sits there." Kaida laughed, like music to the boys' ears._

"_Larnie won't mind." Kaida murmured._

"_You know Alania?" Tobias asked, slightly shocked and Kaida nodded. "Wow. She doesn't really hang out with anyone out of school." For some reason he felt extremely uncomfortable, like he was being examined or something. _

"_That's because she's with me." Kaida replied coldly, Tobias flinched slightly. "So tell me about yourself."_

_Oho! She's interested in me! _

"_Well, I'm head boy for our year and I'm aiming for top marks in everything." He boosted. "And I'm single, so you're in for a chance."_

"_Oh please, I think all your ego is too big already." Kaida replied venomously. "I didn't come here to date pig-headed boys." The bell rang. "You're just a pretty boy anyway." She grabbed her bag and headed out, leaving Tobias with his jaw dropped._

_Ouch, that had stung, badly. No girl had ever said things like that to him._

"_I can tell already that you think I'm irresistible."_

"_Irresistible? Irresistible as in irresistible to want to punch and throw you out the window and hope that your big, air filled head will stop your fall, then yes, Tobias, yes you are."_

_Kaida 2, Tobias 0. _

_Obviously this girl wasn't afraid to speak her mind._

_Interesting, very interesting._

_However, after two days Tobias no longer found her interesting. He now felt like he was fighting a losing battle against her, every lesson had become a challenge for Tobias. Kaida seemed far better than him at almost everything without even trying; she sat in class with an extremely bored look upon her face. There was the odd question she didn't know, but she soon caught on._

_Not only that but she had developed a hate for Tobias that confused him greatly. _

_Friday, the last lesson before the weekend on Kaida's first week. Tobias had just had a strange argument with Kaida, he was so sure it had been her; not even she was that good at summoning fire like that._

_The lesson was defending magic; a lesson which few took, only those who wished to serve for the crown when they were older as a defender. Four of them took it from their year; two idiots who couldn't tell which side was the back of their hand, Alania and Tobias._

_He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was when Kaida walked into the room beside Alania. _

_One look at them and he received a poisonous glare from Kaida and an apologetic look from Alania. Kaida didn't look at him again until the teacher entered the classroom._

"_Alright you four; gather round we have work to do." The teacher barked. Alania left Kaida to stand beside Tobias; who found himself staring at Kaida who was calmly leaning against Miss Smith's desk watching the class with interest._

"_Five Miss." Tobias said out of the blue._

"_Excuse me?" Asked Smith, confused._

"_There are five of us." Tobias replied calmly. "Kaida makes five." Kaida smirked._

"_I'm here to observe." She answered. "Believe me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be."_

_Tobias scowled. What was she trying to say? That his skills were neither worth looking at nor her time? Either that or she was in a foul mood. This made him even more determined to show off his skills, no way was Kaida better than him; not at this, his best subject, the one thing he wanted to be when he was older._

_It would be an honour to defend his world, and most importantly the royal family. Tobias wished he could meet the princess, which few had seen._

"_Alright class, get with the partners I set you with last week and I want you to practice your attack and defence on each other." Smith clapped her hands together and they all got into pairs. _

_Tobias Vs idiot 1, Alania Vs idiot 2. _

_Kaida watched them throw countless balls of magic from their elements at each other. She glanced at Larnie once, knowing exactly what she could do and knew she was going to win. Instead, Kaida's eyes were on Tobias, who had skilfully moments ago destroyed a bolt of lightning that had been flung at him. Kaida hated to admit it, but he was good. _

_Soon enough it was over, Tobias was standing over his worn out opponent with was currently breathing harshly on the floor; a proud smirk on his face. _

"_So easy!" Tobias said arrogantly, Kaida jumped down and walked past Alania's battle; which looked like it would be over within minutes, and stopped in front of Tobias._

"_Do you really want to become a Defender?" She asked, arms crossed._

"_It's my dream job," Tobias answered proudly. "I probably could get into it now if I wanted too."_

"_Oh really?" Kaida asked, an eyebrow rose. "Well let's see what you can really do then." _

"_Against you? Give me a break, you wouldn't stand a chance."_

"_Prove it pretty boy." Kaida snarled. "And don't hold back."_

_Alania's battle had just ended and heard Kaida's words._

"_No Kaida don't!" She yelled from across the hall._

"_Alright, just don't cry when you get hurt." Laughed Tobias, but he laughed was cut short as a ball of red-hot fire was thrown directly at him. Luckily for him, he managed to duck out of the way. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" Another fireball came roaring at him, which he just managed to crush with his wind powers._

"_Do you think our enemy's will wait until you're ready? They will kill you without a second thought, you have to be ready!" Kaida yelled, dodge rolling out of the way of a small tornado that came her way._

_For several minutes they ducked and shielded themselves from each others oncoming attacks. Kaida finally spoke after dodging a gust of wind._

"_Is that the best you've got? What do you have that's so special about you? Is your dragon form strong? Do you have a strange power like Larnie?" Kaida asked, coming towards a worn out Tobias. "Because if not, you have no chance of fulfilling your dream."_

_This made Tobias angry. No, scratch that, it made him furious. How was it she could dodge his every attack? Why did she hate him? Who was she to judge him on his skills as a defender?_

_Why did he have feelings for her?_

_Then Kaida grabbed her throat, all the air seemed to be leaving her lungs. She gasped, trying to grab as much oxygen as she could._

"_This is my power Kaida!" Tobias yelled to her as she fell to her knee's, suffocating._

"_Tobias! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Alania yelled out, panicking._

"_I know exactly what I'm doing!" Tobias snapped, but his eyes widened as flames began to surround Kaida; dancing around her._

"_NO!" Alania called out running forward towards her friend. "Don't do this Kaida! Control it! You'll destroy us if you do!" Kaida couldn't hear her, her eyes shut tight and she seemed to struggle for breath. Alania turned to Tobias furiously. "Stop before she kills you!"_

_Those last words seemed to echo in Tobias' mind over and over as he commanded the air to return. Slowly, the flames dispersed and Kaida was left shakily gasping for air. Kaida looked up, in her eyes were signs of respect and something else…_

_Jumping to her feet she walked over._

"_You know, for someone who wants to protect our world, you sure were very close to destroying it." She said calmly. "Don't underestimate your opponent, it could be the last thing you do." Kaida smiled, realising that she really needed to take her won advice. "You're good, a years more training and I think you'll be ready. Maybe I'll get lucky… or unlucky."_

_She walked away without another word._

_Tobias wondered what she meant by that. _

**00000000000000000000**

Jack began pushing his way through the cursed pirates, finally making his way to the front. The undead pirate could not help but notice the man. Barbossa stared at Jack in disbelief.

"It's not possible!"

"Not _probable_." Jack corrected smoothly. Will and Sora could not help but stare.

"Jack! Where's Kaida? And Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe! Kaida on the other hand is outside!" Jack said coming closer.

"Enough!" Barbossa snapped, and pushed Will's head over the chest of gold.

"You don't want to be doing that mate." Jack said slyly.

"No, I think I do."

"Your funeral." Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"And why wouldn't I want to be doing it?"

"Because Kaida is sitting outside," Jack replied smugly. "Waiting for you so she can attack you the moment the curse is lifted!" Barbossa laughed.

"That little lass? I doubt it."

"Don't doubt Kaida, she isn't what she appears." Jack replied, standing next to the treasure chest. Kaida had told Jack how they had escaped the island. "You shouldn't take her too lightly." Sora stared at Jack, confused at what he meant. "But I have an idea…"

Meanwhile, Kaida stood outside waiting for the pirates to come crawling out. However a pretty young maiden coming up to her soon distracted her, dressed as a pirate.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" Kaida asked.

"Weren't you on the ship with Will?" she asked, and Kaida nodded. "I tried to get the other crew members to help me save Will, but they told me they had to stick to the code," she paused. "Bloody pirates."

"So you're here to help?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "So why are you standing outside the cave?"

Kaida grinned, revealing a deadly fang to the woman. "You want to save Will? Then do exactly what I say."

So they waited, and within minutes, pirates came swarming out. The second the moonlight touched them their bones shone through and everyone could see them for what they truly were.

"Hey! Up here you morons!" Kaida called down to them mockingly. She perched herself on top of a rock, waving at the undead.

Not taking the insult well, all the pirates swarmed together and began climbing up the rock. Kaida instantly jumped up and ran for it. She had no intention in sticking around to find out what they would do if she stayed.

Elizabeth took this golden opportunity to run out from her hiding place and get into the cave. Thankfully she was not noticed. The maiden first saw Jack, examining treasure and Will and the other boy… Sora, looking at the crafty pirate in disbelief.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa.

For some reason, the smell of burning entered her nose. Elizabeth's head whipped round and heard much screaming and a strange whooshing sound from outside. She raised her eyebrow, what possible harm could that girl do to the undead?

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." Jack replied, and without warning, unsheathes a pirate's sword and throws it at Will who easily catches it. With a burst of light, Sora summoned his Keyblade and whilst Jack fought with Barbossa; the two lads's fought against the cursed pirates, which had been left behind.

Then the burning smell stopped, and there was rustling from behind Elizabeth and soon Kaida appeared next to her; clothes smelling like fire and ash.

"Are you really going to help Jack?" Elizabeth asked, and Kaida grinned in response.

"I guess… A pirate's life for me…" She grinned devilishly. "Savvy?" She looked over to Jack and frowned.

"You can't beat me, Jack." Barbossa said, and Jack impales him. However, the cursed captain sighs and removes the blade and in return impales Jack. He look's shocked as he staggers back into the moonlight to revel his skeleton.

"That's interesting." Jack says, revealing a medallion and twirls it between his fleshless fingers. "Couldn't resist, mate."

The two could not help but watch as the two captains' began fighting again, soon enough Barbossa was down, Jack pointing his sword at him; though it would do him no good.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?" Barbossa smirked.

"Or you could surrender."

The clashing of swords began again. When Kaida looked at Elizabeth again, she wasn't there. Instead she had a heavy staff in her hand, carrying it up to Will.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain." A pirate snarled at Will.

"Do you like pain?" Elizabeth said, and swung the staff as hard as she could; knocking the pirate out. "Try wearing a corset."

Kaida wasn't looking at them anymore, but at Sora; who had just knocked out another pirate. He grinned, and noticed Kaida; waving at her. Then Kaida saw the heartless.

"Sora! Watch out!" She yelled, and raced forward to help her friend. Kaida summoned the keyblade, but moments later the key began to vanish from her grasp. "Oh screw this!" She yelled in frustration, the weapon seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Then she remembered something.

"Concentrate and the fire in your heart will appear in your grasp."

Who had said that?

Dad…?

Kaida held out her hand, concentrating on what she was feeling at that moment as hard as she possibly could. Then there was a spark and then a bright ball of fire appeared in her hand. Jumping out of her hiding place, Kaida went to join Sora who was attacking countless heartless. One crept up behind him, she knew there was no way Sora would have seen it before it attacked him. So with all her strength, Kaida flung the ball of fire at it.

There was a faint smell of burning as the heartless disappeared.

"Kaida!" Sora yelled, not noticing the smell.

"Keep fighting!" Kaida yelled back summoning countless fireballs and throwing them at any heartless that came within two centimetres. Then there was a loud explosion and the pirates that Will and Elizabeth had been fighting with were gone and soon enough so were the heartless.

Then Jack cut his hand and threw the medallion and tosses it at Will. Sneakily, Barbossa aims his gun at Elizabeth but Jack pulls out his and shoots the man who he hated. Barbossa's head whips around to Jack in surprise.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." Will said and dropped two medallions into the chest. There is a loud clatter as Barbossa drops his sword, a large patch of blood spreading from the wound.

"I feel… cold." And just like his sword, the captain fell the to ground.

**00000000000000000000**

"What now, Jack?" Will asked as they walked away from the cave.

"Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again." Jack turned to look back at his ship.

"That she is." Will replied, smiling. "Thank you, Jack."

"Hey, Jack- good luck." Sora said, he had grown to like the pirate.

"I guess I was wrong about you, Jack." Kaida said, stepping forward. "I trust you won't tell anyone?"

"And lose my pride? I think not." Replied the Pirate smoothly, and Kaida smiled.

"I'm off." Jack said, and began backing away, only to turn around to notice Elizabeth and Will hugging tightly, and then he walked to the edge of the bay.

"Good for them." Sora said, blushing. Kaida didn't notice, as she was lost in thought.

"…Yeah."

Then there was a flash from Jack's compass, and it began to hover in the air. Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand and soon a new pathway had opened.

"We need to be getting back." Sora announced.

"Hey Jack, will you take us back?" Kaida asked.

"Why not go back the same way you brought us here from that island?" Jack suggested, and Kaida glared at him. "Of course lass, I was fooling around."

"Good." Kaida said sharply, and began making her way towards the Pearl; leaving Sora and the others behind.

"What did you mean?" Sora asked the pirate.

"Lad, perhaps you should ask Kaida that," He replied. "It's not my place."

Sora had a feeling that even if he asked, he wouldn't get an answer.

**00000000000000000000**

A/N- I feel like dieing. 26 pages and over 9000 words. I hope you're happy, took me forever to write. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing, it'll all come together soon enough.

I'm sure a few of you are wondering why Kaida's mood changes so rapidly, hopefully i'll explain it in the next chapter.

**Next time:**

Twilight town here we come! Tobias makes an entrance and Alania is knocking people out… is it just me or is she getting into a habit of doing that?


	6. I promise

Previously… 

"_What did you mean?" Sora asked the pirate._

"_Lad, perhaps you should ask Kaida that," He replied. "It's not my place."_

_Sora had a feeling that even if he asked, he wouldn't get an answer._

I Promise

Sora found himself walking around in an unknown place, however it felt slightly familiar, like he'd been there before in a far off memory… or dream.

He walked past so many people, all going about there everyday lives without a care in the world. As Sora passed them by, he felt sad; missing the carelessness that he once had. Now all he had was the world on his shoulders, however nowadays that weight felt slightly lifted by Kaida; however, it seemed to be replaced by more confusion.

Kaida. The girl that confused him beyond anything. She wielded the keyblade like him, and claimed to have his memories. However, she didn't feel the same about some things, like lacking in care for Donald and Goofy.

As for his feelings for the girl… well, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about many things… about Kairi… Riku…

Soon enough Sora found himself in an extremely large garden, flowers that Sora had never seen before and could not put names too surrounded him. The different scents and colours seemed to spin wildly around him. He was almost lost in his daze, until he saw two figures close by; their bodies close and they seemed in a deep conversation.

The good little angel on Sora's shoulder told him to stay away; it was none of his business. However, the little devil on his other shoulder said differently, telling him that it wouldn't hurt; no one had seen him as he passed, so why would these two people do so now? Curiosity got the best of Sora, and soon enough he found himself standing not so far away from the figures.

Sora gasped as he saw a fourteen-year-old Kaida closely pressed against the boy (who was also fourteen) whom Sora had talked too before Kaida had sent them crashing into Hallow Bastion. Tobias.

Sora suddenly felt a pang of jealously as he watched them lean in for a soft kiss.

What the hell is wrong with me? Sora wondered as the two broke apart. 

"I'm going to miss you," Kaida said, Sora could tell that she meant those words. "You and Larnie." Tobias frowned slightly and pulled Kaida into a hug, his chin resting on her head.

"And I you, I wouldn't have gone if your father-" Tobias started gently, but Kaida's emotions flared as they broke apart.

"My father! Did you tell him that-?"

"No." Tobias interrupted. "He still doesn't have a clue about us, he'd probably kick me off this world if he knew."

"I'm glad that you didn't need his approval to do what you did." Kaida responded, her red-tipped hair blowing gently in the wind. This made Sora wonder what Tobias had done.

"But you rejected me!"

"I didn't reject you, I just think that fourteen is such a young age for such things ne?" Kaida answered gently. "Besides, I would have said yes if you weren't going away."

"Kaida, you know that this will probably happen regularly."

"I also know that the world's have recently been thrown off balance, worlds disappearing. King Mickey may think he can protect the worlds by himself but he needs help." Kaida explained, without really explaining at all. Tobias was silent for a moment.

"Will he get it?"

"Yes, the Keyblade…" Kaida murmured. "Such a battle to be fought, I wish I could help, but I have to stay here…" She paused. "And protect this world." They hugged again.

"Maybe in another life." Tobias murmured into her hair.

"Perhaps." Kaida barely whispered, and the two kissed again then the scene seemed to dissolve before Sora.

White, that's all Sora could see. It was beautiful yet blinding at the same time.

_Who are you?_

"Huh? I'm Sora."

_Sora huh? Who are you Sora?_

"I'm Sora!"

_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas._

"Who's Roxas?"

_Help me break this spell._

"Spell? What spell?"

_The one cast on her heart, the one which you and another holds the key too._

"The Keyblade?"

_No silly, your-_

**Sora!**

_Heart._

**0000000000000000**

"Where are we?" Kaida asked, looking around at the buildings. She didn't recognise it, but clearly Sora had been there before. The town was dusky, but was just bright enough to see; almost like a constant sunset.

"Twilight Town." Sora replied with a cheerful smile on his face. "I promised that I would visit again sometime."

Kaida didn't get a chance to reply, as they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them.

"H-help! The sandlot! It's Seifer!" The creature yelled, running past them. The two teens looked at each other.

"Looks like we've got work to do." Sora said, and then they raced off to the sandlot.

When they arrived, Seifer and two of his cronies were on the floor; dusks surrounded them. Seconds later Kaida and Sora jumped in and their keyblades appeared within their hands in seconds. Sora held the Oath Keeper keyblade, and Kaida held the Flaming Promise.

"We'll take it from here!" Sora said and then the pair jumped into battle; slashing their keyblades vigorously at the dusks with all their might. Within minutes, they were gone.

Then there was clapping, and they turned to see a man in a black organisation coat.

"By the way, have you seen a man named Axel?" The cloaked man asked. "I suspect he's here somewhere."

"Like I care." Sora snapped. Kaida however, just stared at the man.

"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest."

"Having a fight are we?" Kaida asked in a mocking voice.

"Not a very organised organisation…" Sora muttered.

"Don't let your guard down." The hooded figure said, pointing at Sora. "Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a heartless."

"Gee, thanks for looking out for us mister." Sora replied sarcastically. "But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine."

"Glad to hear it." He replied. "Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you." He paused. "Especially you, Princess Kaida, after all the trouble we went through to capture you."

"Wait, what? _Princess_ Kaida?" Sora asked, confused. Kaida ignored him.

"I thought Nobodies didn't have hearts?"

"But we remember what it was like," He said, pulling down his hood to reveal his true face. Long blue-silver hair and an X shaped cut between his eyes. "That's what makes us special." Then a dark portal appeared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaida demanded.

"We know very well how to injure a heart." He paused. "So you just keep fighting those heartless."

Kaida didn't like his tone of voice. Wasn't they supposed to be siding with the heartless?

"Let's jump in after him!" Sora muttered to Kaida.

"Why?" Kaida whispered back, slightly taken back.

"I'm not sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the organisation's world." Kaida didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't be restless, do you want to end up like Riku?"

"What!" Sora said in surprise.

The man didn't reply, and walked backwards gracefully into the darkness.

"Hey, wait!" Sora called. "What did he mean, end up like Riku?" Kaida gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, how 'bout you get out of my town now? You've caused enough trouble." Seifer demanded, his weapon out pointing at Kaida.

"Riku…" Sora muttered quietly. For once, Kaida ignored Sora's sadness.

"What's your problem? We just saved your ass!" She snapped at Seifer. He grinned and came closer until they were face to face.

"I don't recall asking for your help." He sneered. "Now get out."

"Make me ass hole!" Next thing Kaida knew, Seifer's weapon was inches away from her nose.

"Touch her and I swear you'll wish you'd never been born." Growled a new voice. Behind Seifer stood Tobias, his brilliant amber eyes blazing with anger. Seifer turned around and surveyed the teen.

"Heh, yeah right." Seifer laughed. "Why so up-tight about the girl getting hurt?"

"I swore that I would never let anyone hurt Princess Kaida." Tobias growled. Seifer's eyebrow raised and he looked at Kaida.

"Not much of a Princess if you ask me."

WHAM!

"You're not much of a fighter if you ask me." Alania said, watching Seifer fall to the ground. Her grey eyes flashed at Seifer's gang. "Go on! Get outta here! Take this idiot with you too!" They instantly grabbed Seifer and scrambled away. Alania turned to Tobias with an angry look on her face. "I thought I told you to not to go rushing to her rescue!"

"I have every right to!" He snapped back.

"Tobias! She doesn't remember your relationship!"

"Doesn't mean that I don't!"

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP!" Yelled Kaida, both fell silent. "Now, someone please tell me what's going on!"

**00000000000000**

_"This has to be some sort of joke!" Tobias gasped, staring at Kaida with utter disbelief in his eyes. "You're not the princess!"_

_"I wish." Kaida muttered, and began walking towards her home, leaving Tobias standing by the limo. Soon enough though, he caught up._

_"I'm sorry." He said not looking at her._

_"Yeah me too," Kaida replied shortly afterwards. "I'm sorry for all the pranks I pulled on you."_

_"You did all of them?" Tobias gasped, and Kaida grinned._

_"The best one was when I set your hair on fire, no?" Tobias didn't get a chance to open as the doors opened and people suddenly began rushing towards them, pounding Kaida with questions that didn't need answers in her eyes. Kaida ignored them._

_Ignorance was bliss after all._

_"Do you mind if we get changed, I hate this stupid uniform." She tugged her skirt gently. "I can get something for you if you like, then we can get started."_

_"…Started?" Tobias asked, the information hadn't quite processed through his brain quite yet. Kaida smiled, it almost made Tobias melt._

_"On the project, didn't forget already did you?" Tobias shook his head. "So do you want anything to wear?"_

_"No thanks." He replied, and followed Kaida up a grand staircase. He even followed her into her room; Kaida didn't seem to mind though._

_It made Tobias wonder why she had been so horrid to her at school but now she was acting so differently._

_He watched her pull out a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. Tobias' eyebrow raised, and Kaida instantly noticed it._

_"What, you think I go around wearing dresses all the time because I'm a princess?" She asked, and Tobias grinned sheepishly. "Believe me, they're very uncomfortable. Besides, I have lessons later; you remember what the limo driver said yes?"_

_Without another word she grabbed her clothes and went into the room next door, which Tobias presumed was an en-suite. When she came out Tobias could not help but stare, she looked simply great. Just like any normal twelve-year-old, but even more beautiful._

_Tobias mentally hit himself for thinking such thoughts, she was a princess; he stood no chance, she was likely to marry some prince or a rich kid. Thinking such thoughts would get him nowhere. Yet still he thought them._

_Kaida clearly noticed his lust-filled looks and smirked._

_"Like what you see?" She said teasingly. "Well don't get too excited, I guarantee these will have several holes in by the end of the day." She paused. "I don't suppose you would like to watch, I can take you home afterwards if you like."_

_Tobias smiled and nodded._

"_I'd like that."_

_Perhaps he had a chance after all._

**000000000000**

"Hey!" Everyone's attention turned onto Seifer, who was walking towards them looking slightly out of it; a trophy grasped in his hand. "This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town." He didn't wait for a reply, and dumped it on Sora, and soon he was off; Tobias scowling after him.

"Oh! Sora!" Came a new voice, and the small crowd turned to see a boy with black hair.

"Um… Pence, right?" Sora asked, remembering his name.

"Do you know a girl named Kairi?"

"K… Kairi! I sure do!" Gasped Sora.

Kaida stared at Sora. Who was Kairi? Alania frowned at Kaida.

"As you remember, you will forget." Alania explained to her quietly.

_Kairi…_Kaida thought, trying to put a face to that name. All she could think of was a girl with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, pencil in hand.

"Naminé…?"

"Then you better come to the station." Pence said, and ran off, Sora soon behind him; dragging Kaida, Alania and Tobias.

As they came up to the station, they heard footsteps, a boy and girl running up to them.

"He-ey!"

"Hey, so how do you guys know Kairi?" Sora asked them.

_Naminé…_

The three explained that Kairi had suddenly appeared.

"Kairi was really here?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. And… she said she was looking for you." Hayner said.

"Tell me where she is!"

"Well…" Then they explained how a man with red hair had taken Kairi.

Sora pulled out a small charm, and frowned at it. "Kairi…"

"Sorry…" Hayner apologised.

"Hey, it's not your fault. C'mon, cheer up!" Sora said in an attempt to lighten their spirits. "Like I can even say that…" Kaida stepped forward with the trophy in her hand; about to try and cheer Sora up. "I gotta help Kairi!" He said loudly in a determined voice, but this made Kaida drop their prize in shock and the balls connected to the trophy fell off it. The three Twilight Town friends each grabbed one.

"That was close!" Pence said, as Sora knelt down to pick up the blue sphere. He stood up and held it up to the sun, focusing through it, and the other three followed his lead.

Kaida's eyes focused on Sora, and widened when suddenly she saw a boy with spiky blonde hair take his place. He had Sora's face, but was in totally different clothing. Kaida tilted her head slightly, recognising the boy from somewhere. Unfortunately, she didn't know where from.

"Sora…?"

"Huh?" Sora said, snapping out of his daze. "What…?" After lowering the blue ball, it began to glow, and floated in the air revealing a keyhole in the sky. Without even thinking, Sora opened the gateway.

"Wh-what just happened?" Pence asked, walking forward. Tobias and Alania kept their distance from them, almost blending into the background; looking at each other solemnly.

"A new road is open." Sora answered brightly. "And Kairi and Riku are waiting somewhere along it." He smiled and turned around. "Right Kaida?"

But when Sora turned back to Kaida, he gasped.

The mysterious girl had gone.

**0000000000000**

_Tobias sat on his bed, staring at his phone. He couldn't decide if he should ring her or not. Kaida and himself had had a bumpy start at first, but now they were good friends, and Tobias loved the girl. He feared rejection though; Kaida had never show any signs of returning his feelings. He had tried asking Alania, but all he received was a secret smile._

_He knew he was out of his mind, but he dialled Kaida's mobile number, and prayed she wouldn't pick up._

_"Hello?" Came Kaida's voice. Tobias' heart sank._

_"Um, hi, it's me, Tobias."_

_"I know, I have caller ID you know." He could almost hear her smiling down the phone._

_"So… how are things going?"_

_"Fine… I just finished lessons, I'm really tired so I won't be able to come out later if that's what you rang up about." Tobias paused._

_"… That's not why I rang."_

_"Oh?" She said. "Then what is it? Something wrong?"_

_"Kaida… I think… no, I know… I love you." He couldn't stand to hear Kaida's reaction, so he slammed the phone down and began slamming his fist into his pillows._

_Stupid, stupid thing to do! He thought. Now my friendship with her has gone right out the window._

_Then, he heard a faint vibrating and stared at his phone._

_Kaida._

_"Hello?" Tobias said nervously._

_"… I think I love you too."_

_Click._

_Tobias smiled._

**0000000000**

Kaida stared, once again she found herself in a pure white room, sitting across from a girl with stunning blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Kaida instantly recognised the girl.

"Hello Naminé." The girl smiled.

"I see you're remembering, faster than I had imagined which is good." Naminé said. Kaida looked around the room; it was covered in pictures of Sora and his friends. Kaida got up and looked closer, she stopped first at a picture of a girl with urban red hair a fruit, which Kaida vaguely recognised as a paopu fruit.

"Is this… Kairi?" Kaida asked, looking back at the girl who nodded in response. "You… you're her Nobody." A statement. Not waiting for a response, Kaida moved to the next picture.

She saw Sora and herself, to Kaida, it looked as though they were slowly moving away from each other. It was strange really.

Kaida next moved to the third picture. This one was Sora and another boy standing side by side. Kaida stared at the boy, recognising his as the boy she had seen momentarily not too long ago. "Who is he?"

"You met him, not long after you were captured, before he left the organisation." Naminé answered. "His name is Roxas; Sora's Nobody."

When Kaida turned around she found herself face to face with the strange Nobody. She blinked. "I can't remember."

"I can help you remember that one memory," Naminé paused. "But I won't be able to do it again." Kaida thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

"I don't think I'll ever have this opportunity again," She thought again for a moment. "I have a feeling that next time we meet, it won't be as peaceful as before."

Naminé smiled. "I think you're right. I'll see you soon, Kaida. Good luck."

Kaida closed her eyes and with a bright light she disappeared.

"… I'm sorry."

**000000000000**

_"Well I guess I understand, but why did you have to capture me and kill all my people?" Kaida said in an annoyed tone to two male figures. The tallest and oldest of the two had large spiky red hair with a cocky grin on his face, usually, but not this time; this time he wore a frown. The second had blonde hair, which stuck up oddly, and he had sparkling baby blue eyes. He also wore a frown, but it seemed more natural to him._

_"We didn't want that, that was Xemnas' decision." Axel answered. "We just want to be whole, and by doing so the chances of it increase dramatically."_

_"But you wield the keyblade," Kaida said, speaking to Roxas. "Why don't you do it?"_

_"I am," Roxas replied. "But the Leader wants it done quicker, and with Sora out of the way for a while, the progress will be slow."_

_Kaida grinned, revealing a sharp tooth. "Impatient is he?" The Nobodies didn't answer. "Alright, I promise I'll help."_

_"It's not like you had much of a choice to begin with." Axel replied, grinning._

_"Thank you, Princess Kaida." Roxas said kindly, but Kaida shifted uncomfortably at the formal name._

_"Please don't call me that," She told them. "My people are dead and my world is nothing but ruins, I'm a princess to no one."_

_"Well," Axel clapped his hands together. "I better go get Naminé, come on, Roxas." With one swift grin, the two departed leaving the girl alone._

_Kaida was not patient, and soon left the room. It was strange to Kaida; everywhere she went there was white. Then she heard strange music coming from one of the rooms. As the dragon approached the door she heard shouting: "Dance water, dance!"_

_Kaida giggled, and entered._

_She saw heartless attacking a man with what she recognised as a sitar. He strung his strings and one by one the heartless began to disappear; and the man with dark blonde hair. His face handsome with a cheeky grin that rivalled his playful nature._

_"Hey! An audience!" The man grinned. "What's your name Miss?"_

_"Kaida," She smiled. "Nice sitar."_

_"Thanks!" He replied cheerfully. "I'm Demyx by the way." He paused. "You new?"_

_Kaida shook her head. "I was captured by Xemnas."_

_"Oh! You must be the one who they want to help with Kingdom Hearts!" Demyx realised. "Would you like to train with me?"_

_Kaida grinned. "Try and keep up."_

_Then the heartless were back again and once again Demyx yelled: "Dance water, dance!" Kaida giggled yet again and summoned a ball of fire to her hand._

_"Ohhh! A fire user! Sounds like you'll get on well with Axel." Kaida smiled widely._

_"Let's get this party started!"_

**0000000000000**

**A/N-** It's a lot shorter than my last one. Now things are really heating up. As for Demyx, well, he's just a fun character that i felt he should get on with Kaida, so there will be more of him next chapter :D

**Next chapter:**

Where is Kaida now? It doesn't take too long to find her, but something seems wrong with her. The two take off to the next world none the less, and what possibly could be better than entering the world of twisted fairy tales than the world of Shrek?


End file.
